Not dead yet
by locoduck
Summary: Rick X OC. Anne was a 32 year old dentist, who moved to jackson mississippi 2 years before the dead took over the world. She's trying to survive with her friends. Just as she sunk to the bottom of everything she meets a few special people who try and pick her up again. Not very great with summary, but give it a try and review.
1. The walking dead

_Hello all,_

_I promised a Rick Grimes fanfiction. I love Rick Grimes. I love his character. And I really want to play around with him on this fiction, hehe. _

_I had written one but it wasn't to my liking. I am not even sure if I like this one necessarily.  
I've chosen to approach this differently. It will take me a few chapters to come close to Rick and evolving in that part. It actually takes me a few chapters to get into the group with Rick.  
If you don't like that then find another story. I just want to try and be creative. _

_If you want to be a beta reader then please let me know, I think I need one, especially for this story. _

_Let me know what you think. The more reviews the quicker I seem to update. ;-)_

_Kisses!_

Chapter 1 – _The walking dead _

Everything apart from the crunching of their shoes and the heavy breathing coming from Ruth, was silent. And usually that would have been a good sign but after the last couple of days it was uncomfortable. And they were all waiting for a moment it went completely to shit again.

They were all lost in their own thoughts while trying to keep track of any potential danger around them. Alex was the one making the decisions and the others followed without a lot of hesitation.  
They needed someone calling the shots, who otherwise would?

Taylor wasn't emotional stable. He had lost his wife the day they were forced to take the threats seriously. If Alex and Anne hadn't seen her walking up to them in the middle of the street, trying to take a bite of Alex, they all would probably still be in denial.

Anne wondered if it was her fault that they didn't take the radio and television news seriously. But it hadn't sounded all that serious either. There probably _was _a virus. But as a dentist working in the hospital she hadn't heard of any cases in that particular hospital so Alex, the surgeon there and Taylor the neurosurgeon told her that it probably was an out-break somewhere else. And then when people started talking about dead people rising and eating other people they just laughed it off.

Taylor and Alex had dismissed the possibility straight away. Especially Taylor was fierce in defending his point. He, as a neurosurgeon just knew that there was not one possibility of dead people rising. Once the brain was dead, nothing could keep the internal organs alive but a machine. And what need would a dead people feel to eat other dead people? It was just a hoax, a story that got out of hand, first a virus and suddenly they were dealing with the walking dead. It made both the boys laugh out loud.

But if she would've made more of point out of it. If she would've listened to the people around her, some of her co-workers. Wynona, the nurse who had to get on an airplane home quickly because her mother was bitten by something. It all made sense now.

Then there was Ruth, Dave and Leona. Family Peterson had somehow survived against all odds. Anne kind of looked at this in a way of survival of the fittest almost as they were making their way to Alex and Anne's house; they were next door neighbors and next to Anne lived the family Peterson. And while Alex had to bash in skulls as they heard on the radio was their only form of protection, suddenly Ruth, Dave and Leona ran from their backyard into him. Anne hadn't even thought about checking up on them since the only survivors they had seen since it all seemed to have exploded in their faces in one day, were already packed in cars and driving towards Atlanta, Fort Benning or New Orleans. Dallas, Texas and Fort worth were of limit they were told; it was overrun already.

"Shhh" suddenly Alex hissed through the silence and they all stood still.

"What? What did ya hear?" Ruth hissed in a frenzy pushing her husband to the side and making her way towards Alex. Anne grabbed her arm quickly pulling her back harshly.

"Alex was giving you a nicer way to shut the fuck up, so do it or I'll knock your ass out" Anne hissed to the woman, her impatience showing clearly. Her survival was depending on this group and Ruth was most certainly not getting in the way.

Ruth was an overweight woman in her 50's. She didn't work out regularly and she didn't eat always healthy as she enjoyed a passion for baking. It wasn't the best qualities to surviving something which forces you to run from it.

A few hours ago they were still in possession of a vehicle. But as they were standing in traffic waiting for it to move very slowly, trying to get to New Orleans; they were soon forced to abandon it as hundreds of people before them started running the opposite direction. Leaving their cars behind and screaming bloody murder. Right after that they saw a whole lot of them walking dead coming their way and there was no other way but to leave their car behind as well.

"is it just the one?" Taylor asked Alex as they all huddled close together a little back into the bushes, as what was left of a woman came stumbling out of the woods.

Was it following them around?  
And if she was following them around, were there more?

Alex shrugged his shoulders but volunteered silently to step forward and ram his butcher knife through its skull. It fell to the ground and as Alex turned around Ruth gasped. Alex's face was covered in splutters blood running down his neck into his black t-shirt.  
Anne stepped forward quickly, pulling a towel out of her backpack and placing it on Alex's face. For some reason the look of the handsome man covered in blood, was just too confronting. She cleaned him off softly and didn't miss the heartbroken sigh coming from him.

"Don't" Anne softly said scanning his face. He looked her in the eyes and bit his lip in frustration. "But I-" he spoke up but stopped as Anne placed a hand on his chest. "I know… I know, believe me. We all don't know how to make sense of all this. But if it weren't for you we wouldn't have come as far as we did right now. So just keep doing what you do. We'll have your back, and don't over-analyze this situation. It's a hard thing to do, from a medical point of view this just doesn't add up, I know, I really do…"

Alex sighed placing both his hands on his hips and looking at the others who were still huddled together.  
It was a miserable position they were in. The only people who had any chance of actually arriving in Atlanta were Anne, Taylor and himself. But they were being held back by the family Peterson.

Ruth had always been nice to Alex, always wanting to talk to him and know more about him. He used to wonder if it really was because she found him interesting or that she liked any attention of any man. Dave was always quiet and reversed. Oddly enough a lawyer and it made Anne and himself laugh hysterically at times as he would pretend to be submissive lawyer Dave. Leona was a 25 year old girl whom had been spoiled. She wanted to be a model someday but even though her parents believed it, everyone else could clearly see that she didn't really put much afford into becoming one. She had been pregnant three months before but had lost her child to a miscarriage and ever since then she had been a depressed mess.

It wouldn't be easy to get them over alive and all well but he would try, as long as he had the help of Taylor and Anne he might even succeed.

"We have to set up a camp soon." He said as he walked closer to his group. Smiling calmly at each of them but Anne saw right through it. She knew him well enough. Taylor seemed to notice too, as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and nodded his head in approval.

Alex was the only one level headed enough to show them the way. And he had already earned their respect for it. As Anne, Taylor, Ruth, Dave and Leona had been freaking out before Alex had been the one to make sure they all went the right direction. He had brought maps, and he had written down the list that the broadcasts were talking about. He had made a few choices and as New Orleans fell through he decided to head to Atlanta. Usually, driving from Jackson, Mississippi to Atlanta, Georgia, it would take 5 to 8 hours. And Anne wondered how long it would take doing it on foot...

"Camp?" Ruth asked looking around her. She seemed to notice for the first time in the past 12 hours that they were walking through a forest and there was no sign of civilization nearby.

"Yea, camp" Alex confirmed "It would be unsafe walking in the dark. We'd never know what would come our way. If we'd make camp and take turns to watch for dangers…. Perhaps we'd make it through the night without too much hassle"

Taylor nodded his head in agreement. "We'd be better off if we walked up hill a bit though… Seeing it coming quicker" he tried, thinking with Alex. And Alex too agreed.

"But we don't have tents, nothing!" Ruth exclaimed, just a few seconds away from blowing into a full panic attack once again. "I have sleeping bags, I brought three…" Anne offered looked at Taylor and Alex in hopes for one more so they'd all be sleeping warm tonight.

"Well, I'll be taking first watch, that way you can make use of my bag, Anne. Then after three hours I'll switch with Taylor, sleep in his, and like that we trade" Alex offered straight away. She had never seen him like that before. He was a good friend to her, but she never really noticed his talent of thinking in solutions; he probably had been good in it all along otherwise he wouldn't have been a surgeon. But as he shone through as a good man, taking action and taking the lead in this, she couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Ruth wanted to say more but one glare coming from Anne she pressed her thin lips together and kept quiet.

Ruth and Anne always were alright together. She didn't know Ruth too well but she didn't mind her company. And it seemed the same the other way around. Ruth always baked chocolate chipped cupcakes for her and Anne would eat all 10 of them in one evening if she'd be on her period.

But Ruth was a complainer. It hadn't been that annoying when they were having conversations from time to time, but right now, when no one had time for complaints, it started to push Anne further towards the edge. The only thing they could do was move forward, in hopes of getting to Atlanta as quickly as possible to find other survivors. To hopefully be able to pull through all this until there was a cure.

But as she lay down that night, in Alex's army printed sleeping bag she wondered if they would ever arrive in Atlanta.

Alex and Taylor both had a gun, as they had been to the shooting range every two weeks on Friday night, they knew how to handle a gun. They were strong, fit and obviously were prepared to do whatever they had to, to get to Atlanta breathing. Even though Taylor had lost his wife, he had not given up on his will to live.

And even though Anne was psychically in condition; she jogged a lot with Alex, and always went to the gym with both of them after their shifts at the hospital, she had never touched a gun. She didn't know how to fight as she never had to. She stared at the hammer that she lay close to her head in case she'd need it. But if she really did need it, would she be able to? Could she kill someone?


	2. Life and Death

Chapter 2 – _Life and death_

"Goddamnit Ruth! Run!" Taylor yelled fisting the woman's jacket in his hands and lifting her up forcefully. Anne looked back towards them taking her hammer in her hands as Taylor continued to push Ruth forward towards one of the houses down the street.

"Come on, Ruth!" he yelled again as he held out his gun and shot one of the dead in its brain, and it collapsed to the ground hard.

Anne ran forward taking the hammer in her hands and ignoring Alex's frantic calls as he lead Dave and Leona into the abandoned looking house.

"Go Alex! We'll catch up!" Anne told him as she hit one of the dead with her hammer, smashing its brain to pieces, but it kept coming, she hit it again, and again and then once more for reassurance and it dropped dead to the ground. There were about 15 more following, but for now Ruth and Taylor were out of danger and Taylor kept forcing Ruth to stand up and walk.

"Anne, take it" Tyler hissed through his teeth, as he tried to catch his breath, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, as he kept trying to pick up the heavy woman and getting her to safety. Anne grabbed the large hunting knife he offered her and started her way towards the group without really thinking.

She smashed her hammer in one head and pushed the knife in the brain right after she took her hammer out, quickly and she watched another slump to the ground, spraying the disgusting smelling substance of old blood on her shirt.  
This would've been number 17 she killed. Just to think that 2 days ago she was wondering if she ever could do it.

"Anne!" Taylor yelled, and she turned around to watch a reasonable sized male stumbling his way over to the pair. Taylor had thrown Ruth over his shoulder and his gun lay on the ground before him. She ran towards them. She wanted to pick up the gun and place it back into Taylor's hand but there was no time, so she ran towards the man, whistling to catch it attention and it turned away from the pair.

"Anne! Anne, come on!" "Go, go! Now! I'll catch up, get Ruth to safety!" Anne yelled walking backwards. She heard groans coming closer and suddenly realized that, even though she had cleared the way for Taylor to get to the house, the big guy was forcing her towards the rest of the group of walkers. There was no way she could handle more than one or two.

She turned to her right only to find three more and panic made her heart thumb just a little faster. But her mind became clearer and she jumped to her left, sprinting past the thick male towards the house, but just as she thought she had passed him, her long black hair suddenly pulled against her skull, and she dropped on her back. The force taking all the air from her lungs.

She looked up as the fat man bended over her, dropping himself to his knees and she closed her dark eyes waiting for the moment her life would end in agony.

A shot resounded through the air and she realized that all sound had been drowned out by her for those 2 seconds as though her body was ready to give up. "Anne!" She heard Alex's voice shout at her and she quickly grabbed the arm that extended towards her. She couldn't stand up, but Alex started to drag her towards the house, all the while shooting the dead. Taylor soon stood by his side shooting as well, keeping her safe.

As they reached the house, Alex all but threw her inside and Taylor quickly closed the door, together they barricaded the door with a huge closed which seemed heavy. Anne quickly stood up to help, but her brain turned foggy at the quick movement and she slumped back against the wall.

Dave unexpectedly came to their aid and with the three of them they pushed it in front of the door, just as the first walkers hit the door. They weren't out of the woods yet. Anne saw a hand smash through one of the windows, which thankfully was quit small and it should take them awhile to climb through. Meanwhile Ruth had finally caught her breath and Taylor threw Alex Anne's backpack, who threw it over his shoulder, holding his gun in front of him for threats coming from the inside. Taylor picked Anne up with ease, who thankfully was a lot less heavy then her old neighbor.

They ran up the stairs and Alex kicked open a bedroom door, but at the same time one of the dead came walking out, its arms spread in front of him, making Ruth scream frantically, stepping back into Taylor, who almost dropped Anne down the stairs.

Alex didn't waste a moment and hit it against its head with his flashlight, repeatedly, with all the strength he could muster. Once the walker dropped to the ground he stomped his head in with his heavy working boots. And to think that Taylor had thought it was a waste of time for him to put those on when they had been packing up necessities.

He walked into the room but quickly got back out. "We need the master bedroom" Alex declared with certainty and started walking towards the right.

Anne looked over Taylor's shoulder to the other end of the hallway. The darkness surrounding them as the sun had gone down hours ago. But she wasn't mistaken when she saw another dead woman walking their way. Her jaw seemed dislocated and for a moment Anne thought she was hallucinating, it looked so unbelievable unreal.

"Taylor" she hissed "Taylor, behind us!" she then yelled as Taylor was unresponsive and the woman came closer and closer. Alex resolutely stepped next to them, and she watched as he raised his gun and shot its head with practiced eased.

She looked at her friend who had made such changes in the last 2 days. He was determined to stay alive and to keep them alive. He was giving it his all and he seemed to have turned off everything else. Without emotion he pushed the gun back in the backside of his pants and glanced at Anne briefly before moving.

"We've rallied them up now, with the noise from that shot, we need to get the fuck out of here" Alex spoke with authority and no one questioned him. He opened another door and stepped in without hesitation, everyone followed him.

Taylor placed Anne on the king size bed that stood there, in the middle of the room. Immediately turning to Alex's aid as he started pushing a large closet, filled with clothing in front of the door. Which wasn't easy, the thing almost fell forward was it not for Dave to once again step up, and catching it. Together they placed it in front of the door and stepped back. Everyone held their breath, but it was unsettling quiet.

After a few minutes Alex turned around and looked at his friend laying on the bed. He knelt down next to it and pushed his flashlight on. It was a miracle it was still working after the blows it had received earlier. He shone the light in both of her eyes, placed his fingers on her pulse and after a while seemed satisfied enough.

He lifted her up carefully and looked at the back of her head, pointing the flashlight at it to search for any injuries but finding none on the surface.

"I'm alright Alex" Anne muttered. "My lungs were knocked out of air for a moment but I'm fine now. She convinced him and sat up by herself on the edge of the bed. Staring at the same door as the others did previously but it stayed quiet on the other side. It was rather strange.

"Someone should walk over the roof to the other side" Leona offered suddenly. "Then we can see if they actually made it inside or if they've continued on"

Alex looked the young girl over and then turned his gaze onto Taylor. Taylor just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll do it even" Leona offered standing up on her two feet, patting imaginary dust off of her short cut-off jeans. Anne cleared her throat uncomfortably, turning to look at Alex and raising an eyebrow at him. It wasn't necessarily talked about but he had become their guidance without question.

"No, that's no good" Alex admitted finally, getting Anne's hint and taking the girls wrist in his hands before she started to climb out the window. He turned to look at Taylor and then at Anne. "There's no way to the top of that roof" Anne reasoned. "I could try and climb out the window but there's no way to go up from there."

Anne stood up and walked towards the window, leaning out of it to scale the walls but before they could even put their plan into action she heard the undeniable moaning and groaning underneath her. Looking down she saw two walkers trying to scratch their way through the kitchen window and she assumed it was a sign that the others of their little gang would be waiting at the other side.

She waved a hand at Alex who stepped forward and looked down as well, sighing in frustration and running a hand over his face.

Leona stepped forward as well and looked down at the two, mumbling something underneath her breath which no one paid attention to as Anne, Alex and Taylor were discussing a possible way out of there.

It was when Ruth screamed Leona's name that the three of them looked up and stared at the window where Leona first had been standing in front of. They all ran towards the window and watched as Leona had fallen into a pile of leaves and was now having a hard time stumbling away from the walkers. Anne whistled hard on her fingers in hope to regaining their attention but as though they knew she was high up they continued their pursuit after the young girl.

"What the fuck is that bitch thinking she's doing" Alex yelled out frustrated grabbing his gun from between his belt and pushing the closet away from the door together with Taylor whom threw a gun towards Anne. "Stay here, protect them" he yelled as both men disappeared through the door, throwing it close with a loud bang.

"Dave! Dave! No! Please!" Anne turned around and watched as Dave too, fell from the window in an attempt to help his daughter. Not entirely unarmed as he had grabbed Anne's hammer from the huge bed. But he landed poorly and fell on his arm, he screamed out in pain and for a moment Anne didn't know what to do.

"Please, please help them! Please Anne! Please help Leona!" Ruth yelled in Anne's ear. There was no clear thinking anymore and before she very well had processed the information Anne too, jumped from the window. She fell on her legs, with a loud 'oof' hissing through her teeth, she then fell forward and ended up doing a somersault to try and elevate the weight suddenly placed on her joints. It seemed to work, or it could be the adrenaline pumping through her veins but as she stood up she was able to walk properly.

Just as she was starting to make her way over towards Leona she heard Dave screaming for her from behind her. And as she turned around she saw him trying to fight of 2 of the dead, wherever they had come from. She aimed her gun but changed her mind quickly. She didn't know how to shoot!

She grabbed for her hunting knife but grabbed into air as she had left it laying on the bed. She cursed at herself, promising in that split mini-second to never leave her weapons somewhere behind again. She'd carry them with her always. "Ruth! Throw me the knife!"

She yelled at the frantically crying woman upstairs.

"Leona, Anne! Please! Leona!"

"Then throw me the knife!"

A silver sparkle reflecting from the moon fell through the air and next to her in the grass. She jumped forward and grabbed it. Looking behind her at a crying Leona standing against a tree, trying to make her way up there, but she failed miserably. Dave cried out Anne's name again and as she turned towards the man she decided she was closest to him.

She jumped on the back of the first walker throwing her knife through his ear making it slump down to the ground, it stopped fighting as she fell to the ground with it. Dave managed to kill one with the hammer and together they pushed the third into the wall and giving Anne the opportunity to drive the knife through the back of its skull.

As she turned around wanting to run for Leona, Leona just ran passed her frantically.

Anne looked for the walkers that did not follow Leona at all, as she pressed herself as close to the wall as she could, being held by Dave.

Anne stared at the group of walkers as none of them seemed to move towards them, but rather slumped forward as blood painted the grass beneath them. As she tried to process the moment Taylor ran towards her, taking her arm in his.

"Too late Anne, we gotta go! We gotta go now!" he yelled in her ear and Anne stared at him with wide eyes as realization dawned on her.

They weren't following Leona because they were eating Alex.


	3. the world gone mad

Chapter 3 – _the world gone mad_

Empty. Numb. Exhausted. Angry.

Her feet dragged forward as her mind was lost in a haze of emotions she couldn't place. She once gave it her all, to survive this ordeal. But now she wasn't so sure anymore if she even wanted to go on.

Her tears had ran dry eventually. They just didn't come no more. But the emptiness that her eyes portrayed was enough evidence to everyone that Anne was grieving Alex.

Her knife hung loosely in her hand as though she was even planning on protecting anyone if it would deem necessary. She probably wouldn't have seen it coming at all.

Taylor had for the time being, taken over the burden that had been on Alex before. He tried to navigate through the endlessness of trees but it was hard. Alex had a compass and a map; somehow he knew where they were even in the middle of nowhere.

Alex assumptions were that traveling far from civilization there'd be less walkers than traveling over a road or through towns. And he probably was right. But without civilization there hardly was any food around either. And they haven't had the time to find something to eat ever since they left Alex, but even worse, they didn't have much water left either. They've lost 4 bottles when Alex went down. Anne had 2 left and Taylor 1. They were careful with the amount they spent.

Family Peterson didn't complain though. And it surprised Anne. Since they've been walking for over 12 hours now, and only had a few very short breaks in which Taylor had to take out a walker or 2. Other than that they had been walking without food, without too much water.

Taylor had held up his hand in order to make everyone stop, but somehow Anne had missed the signal, walking straight into Dave's back. He turned and carried out a glare, but his expressions softened at the sight of Anne's exhausted and cried-out gaze, which only angered Anne even more.

She couldn't deal with them. They weren't pulling their weight, and in Ruth's case, she had a whole lot to make up for. They were protected, fed and taken care of, all by Alex, Anne and Taylor.  
They had been on the road for 5 days or a week or 2, she wasn't completely sure, but they should've been more comfortable with walkers. They should've gotten used to it by now.

But instead they still were panicking each time one made itself known.

Taylor waved towards Anne to come forward, and she did as he asked, never making eye contact with family. Taylor stepped forward slightly and Anne followed him.

"There" he whispered, pointing towards a small cottage. Probably a vacation home, which wasn't that uncommon. Some city folk spent their time in these kind of cottages on their breaks. Just fishing, swimming and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Anne nodded her head. "Yeah. That should suffice"

Taylor licked his lips holding his kitchen knife in front of him as he counted down the number of walkers dragging around in front of the small building. "6" Anne said looking at him. He dropped his hand, a frown on his face as he was calculating the possibility to avoid having to kill them but Anne already knew there wouldn't be.

"Let's just take them out, shouldn't be too much of a problem for the both of us." Anne said, feeling a lot less secure than she sounded. She blamed her sudden lack of will-to-live for it.

"Yeah, but the Peterson's will be with us, what if they get cornered?" Taylor reasoned as they conversed in hushed voiced. "Give Dave Alex's butcher knife and make him defend his family" Anne carelessly said, already wanting to walk forward towards the first walker but Taylor's sudden firm grip on her wrist stopped her. "Stop that act, it doesn't suit you" Taylor hissed at her sounding like her father. "Yeah, this whole world doesn't suit me, Taylor" her voice sounded thicker than she had anticipated but Taylor got the hint as he turned around, shaking his head, and tiptoed towards the family Peterson.

Anne stayed staring at the walker closest to her. It hadn't seen her yet, but Anne suspected it soon would if she stayed here. Yet she didn't move.

Alex had tried to find an explanation for this all.  
Normally your heart stops, blood starts to cloth making you stiff within a few hours after death. You'll turn cold. The only thing that was correct; they were cold. Ice cold. But Alex refused to believe that they didn't have a heartbeat.

The walker turned towards her, it used to be a woman. Maybe her age. Maybe she had children. Another thing Anne found typical; there were no baby walkers. Alex assumed they just hadn't ran into one yet but Anne thought they were just completely eaten. Just nothing left of them.

She didn't like to think about walkers as human beings, an identity. A mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a wife, a husband, she'd rather just give them nicknames. Walkers, dead, them, it. Alex didn't like her approach but it was easier to kill something that wasn't a name.

Anne stared into the white eyes of the walker, she didn't seem to really be observing her, as she turned right again without much thought. It probably hadn't seen her yet.

Suddenly Taylor appeared at her side again, placing a hand on her shoulder leaning forward a little. "Dave's got Alex's knife, but we are going to clear the way for them." There was a warning tone in his voice as though he wasn't sure he could trust her anymore. And somehow it made Anne feel regret for what she had said and felt earlier. She didn't want Taylor to think she wasn't to be trusted.

"Isn't it best if one of us trails behind" she offered "Just in case" Taylor stared at the group of walkers in front of him. "Yeah, maybe better" he admitted and stood up, taking the first walker out, which Anne had previously been staring at.

"Go" Anne ordered the family and pushed them forwards behind Taylor. Ruth and Leona held each other tightly as they followed Taylor as closely as they could, while Dave tried to help Anne, but merely stood in her way. She eventually pushed him forward to make things move faster and he stumbled a bit but regained his footing, following his wife and daughter into the cottage.

Anne closed the door quickly and right after that Taylor pushed a couch in front of it. They all fell silent for a little while to stare at the door, as though at any moment there'd be 100 of walkers falling through that door but nothing happened.

Anne was the first to walk away from the door and started investigating the kitchen. The cottage was small, the kitchen and living room all were one room, a small hallway to their right led to a bedroom with bathroom and next to that a door to a closet of some sort.

Anne was only interested in finding food. She scoped the cupboards but couldn't find anything useful. She opened the fridge but a rotting smell came her way and she gagged, closing it quickly. A fridge really could smell horrible after a week or so.

She was pulled from her train of thought as she suddenly heard screaming, she turned around and watched as a group of 5 walkers stumbled around Taylor took one out and Dave pushed one away from him, which Taylor also finished off. Two of them stumbled towards Leona and Ruth and they both women stared at it with wide eyes.

Anne ran towards the first one and kicked it's knee cabs. It landed flat on his face as it didn't possess the natural reflexes anymore and Anne took her knife out, pushing it in its head. At the same time another one dropped dead next to her and she watched as Taylor stood back up. "Anne!" Taylor suddenly yelled and she wanted to look up but before she could even do so, Taylor had brought up his gun and shot another walker through its brain. Anne fell forwards with the walker on top of her. The rotting smell was so present that she once again gagged. This was a completely different smell than what had come out of the fridge. This was far worse.

She pushed her hands underneath her trying to get up but failed. The walker was rather heavy, too heavy for her, as she once again pushed her hands to lift her body up. It took a few attempts and suddenly the walker rolled off of her. She stood up and looked around but was met with complete silence as she saw no one.

Had Taylor seriously left het behind?

The couch was still settled in front of the door so she started her way towards the bedroom. The room was empty as well, she even checked underneath the bed. She threw open the bathroom door but it revealed nothing as well and she started to panic slightly

The fact that they had run didn't really bother her; for their own survival it would've been good. That shot would ring the dinner bell for so many walkers she didn't even want to think about it. But the fact that she had to die alone was really unsettling.

She heard the loud banging against the door and even the couch moving over the floor, she knew that when they'd get in she'd be screwed. No one knew how many were in front of that door, and she wasn't experienced enough to survive more than 5. Hell, to survive more than 2 probably.

Suddenly the doorknob turned towards the bedroom and Anne stared at it in fear. She didn't realize that walkers didn't turn doorknobs at that point but when Taylor revealed himself she chuckled lightly at her stupidity.

"Oh god Anne, I'm so-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as they heard the breaking of glass. They stared at each other for 2 seconds before Taylor told her to follow.

They left the bedroom and turned right, the closet door next to the bathroom door, which, Anne figured out, was a broom closet. She stared at the small unoccupied room and didn't know what she would have to make of this. That was until Dave whistled from above her and she stared him in the face. A small attic space seemed to reveal itself and he held out his hands which she took. Taylor clasped his hands together and she put her foot in his hands and together they lifted her on top of the attic.

It was a small space, but enough for the 5 of them.

Anne quickly turned around and held out her hands for Taylor, which he took as well, together they lifted him up. Just as they heard something fall in the living room, a clear sign the walkers were inside. They were completely silent. The only thing breaking that complete silence, were the heavy sobs coming from Leona and the stumbling and breaking from the walkers. They had no idea how many there were, but for now didn't want to take the risk of looking.

The only thing Anne wondered about if they'd ever make it out of this attic. Favorably alive.


	4. And one day, you just change

_Please review? I need to know if I'm going into the right directions. There's a lot more surprises coming, which I already planned out secretly. I don't know if it is really a good story but I'm having a really good time writing it. I made a few ideas. I wanted to cross paths with a few 'walking dead' themed things….. I didn't want to just start of with our favorite group of survivors as I am trying to not make it boring by describing everything that happens in the show, but then with my characters in it.  
But I need you guys to let me know if I'm doing it right. I can take criticism, as long as I can actually work with it. _

_I'm still looking for an active Beta reader. So let me know. _

Chapter 4 – _And one day, you just change_

The night had been reasonably alright on the attic. It was one of the safest places they had been since the dead started walking. The walkers in the house had no clue of their presence - Even Anne had actually slept for a few hours.

The day though, brought a completely different aspect to the safety of the attic. The sun high on the sky beaming on top of the roof made the heat was unbearable. Anne's black long hair was piled on top of her head, the strands falling out stuck to her neck and face. It was unbearably hot and with their small amount of water supply they couldn't stay dehydrated enough. Taylor was worried about that.

Anne stared at the empty space in front of her. Her thoughts going nowhere as she didn't try and think about the previous days. She still continued to worry about how long they had been traveling. She wasn't at all sure. It had to be a few weeks.

She was already sick of it.

Her lips were dry, her tongue was dry. She was exhausted and didn't know how long she'd be able to stay here. Taylor wasn't calling the shots and once again she missed Alex. He knew what he'd do.  
What would Alex do in this situation? Probably check the house for any walkers. Try to find a way out.

Taylor was not at that point yet. He didn't want to take out any of the dead. If they were an immediate threat, he'd take them out. But other than that he'd rather walk 5 miles further to find an empty hide out than clear one out that had three of them walkers.

Alex already seemed to realize it was survival of the fittest, where Taylor still thought he could save all of humanity. Maybe there was a cure; Anne didn't know, but for now she was healthy, and she was planning on staying that way, even if it meant doing horrible things.

"I'm so hungry" Ruth's weak voice traveled through the attic. It sounded more like a desperate moan than anything else. Her brown eyes found Ruth's blue once and immediately Ruth bowed her head and her shoulders shook as she started to cry.

"We're all hungry" Anne spoke after a few minutes of silence. Her voice scratchy and dry; it didn't sound like her own at all.

"Yes, maybe we should do something about that" Dave replied looking Anne directly in her eyes.

Anne frowned staring at the man in front of her. He seemed out of his comfort zone, trying to stand up for his family. He had torn off his blouse minutes before and wore nothing else but a white tank top.  
Taylor didn't say nothing but sat put next to the hole, also, in only a tank top. His elbows resting on his knees, and his gun hanging loosely from his hands.

Anne breathed in deeply through her nose, wiping it with the back of her hand, and then threw the knife she had held all this time, to Dave. It slipped across the floor towards his feet, and with a soft tut stopped against his, once beautiful neat, shoes.  
Her brown eyes found his dark once.

"Why don't you go find some?" she dryly commented.

"I'll go" Taylor immediately cut off whatever it was Anne and Dave were doing and stood, bending forward slightly on the small attic. The only light coming from small gaps between the wood that ran directly across his face. "I'll go" he repeated. "Check out the house, and try to find an escape route. I'll come back once I found something" he held up a hand to Anne carelessly as she opened her mouth. "You have to stay here to protect them if something happens to me.

"But Taylor you shouldn't go alone" Anne said angrily. "Protect them if something happens to me" Taylor repeated with a hint of authority as he slowly lowered himself through the attic entrance.  
She watched Taylor leave the small built in closet and close the door behind him.

She turned back towards the family, didn't say anything but gave them an annoyed glance. A tension hung in the air that made Anne suddenly aware that they were afraid of her. Afraid of Anne.  
Dear old Anne, who couldn't hurt a fly in her life.

She knew she was changed. She felt like she'd changed after what she saw. But she wasn't particularly dangerous; was she?  
She had learned to kill walkers because she accepted them as what they were; walkers. Could she kill a human being without blinking?

"I didn't do it on purpose" Leona suddenly spoke. Her voice shook, her cheeks were red as she too, was sweating heavily. She didn't look Anne directly in the eye but stared at the floor ahead of her. Anne waited for her to continue and almost wanted to slap her when she didn't immediately do so.

"I just… I just…. I've considered suicide" her voice was quiet and Anne stayed put as she too, stared at the floor ahead of her. "Before, I mean… I mean before all this went… whatever it is that happened. I've lose my baby and I didn't feel like living anymore. I just thought that, if I could lure them away far enough, and get eaten, it would help you all survive"

Anne bit her lip.  
She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The metallic taste in her mouth seemed to satisfy her mouth, as it finally found some fluid.

"What made you stop running" Anne muttered, finally looking up at the pretty young lady.

….. "I wanted to live"

"HELP!"

Anne quickly stood up as she listened intently at the sound that broke through the thick, very thick tension that had hung in the air before, staring at the hole in the ground.

There it was again, a call for help, a desperate one and she knew it came from Taylor.  
She quickly picked up her knife which she had dropped near Dave, and fell the ground through the build-in closet.

She opened the door harsh enough to knock a walker out had it been standing behind that door, and turned into the hallway. There weren't any dead there. She continued her way out the hallway into the large open room.

One of the dead stood with its back towards her, and she placed her right hand on its right shoulder, pulling it back towards her to give her enough room to shove the knife through its temple. It fell to her feet. She didn't pay it any more attention as her eyes searched the ground floor for Taylor.

She had an urge to call out but her natural instincts told her not to.

Suddenly she saw movement through the window and she turned left, watching as she saw Taylor fighting off a handful of walkers. She didn't know how many there were, but she didn't give herself time to let fear settle in, and she jumped over the couch and through the half open door towards the outside.

Why was the fool outside anyway?

She grabbed the hair of a woman who was snapping her jaws at Taylor as he tried to keep her on distance. Instead of pulling it towards her, a few strands of hair hung loosely from her hand. For just one second she felt grossed out but then quickly tossed it aside, pushing her knife through the back of her skull.

It was then that the other walkers were noticing her presence and came walking her way as well. Her eyes flickered from one to the other, as three of them were closing in.

It wasn't really as though your mind decided how you should do it. It just happened. As though there was some kind of chemical being released in your system, that made your instincts take over. Anne didn't think about what she was doing. She just reacted.

She took a step forward and kicked against the leg of a rather tall one, it fell to the ground easily and she kicked against its head. Her small sneakers were really not doing a lot of damage, so she took the risk of bending down and pushing her knife through its left temple.

She turned around hearing the moaning close to her ears, which made her feel some sort of desperation and before she very well understood how close its snapping jaws really were, she had pushed her knife through its head. Turning right she pushed another one away with her arms stretched forward, using all her strength and taking out that one as well.

Then she took a light sprint towards one that almost pushed its teeth into Taylor's warm flesh, jumped up and placed both her feet into its back. It fell forward fast but Taylor had already seen her coming, stepping back immediately. She fell to the ground with a large 'ooof' feeling all air getting knocked out of her. Taylor easily pushed his large kitchen knife into the brain taking it out, and extending a hand towards Anne, helping her up.

For a minute they just stared, heaving breath into their lungs and Anne already feeling every muscle hurting her arms and legs. They stared at the bodies surrounding them and Anne tried to remember when they had ever came across so many at the same time.

"We need to get the others" Taylor decided.

He pushed something in Anne's hand, speed walking back into the house. She looked at her right hand and stared at the silver gun that once belonged to Alex. Her thin eyebrows frowned together and she looked up frantically.

She kept it in her hand even though she wasn't even sure how to use it.  
As if that wasn't enough she saw Taylor's laying not too far away from her; why didn't he have his gun on him?

She took the few steps over towards the other silver one, which didn't look entirely similar like Alex's. Alex's had a few black accessories where Taylor's were brown. She really didn't know anything about guns and holding one made her feel nervous. What made her feel even more uncomfortable was knowing she was holding Alex's gun and she knew how panicky he was about inexperienced people touching his gun.

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for them to walk back outside but Anne felt like she had been left alone for a life time. She felt relief settle in her stomach at the sight of Taylor and she quickly handed him the guns.

He refused Alex's gun though.

"Seriously, carry a gun. I don't care if you can't shoot. But if a moment deems it necessary I'd rather know you have a gun instead of nothing at all"

Taylor continued walking, while Anne stared at her hand, holding the gun. She had no idea how to use it. Alex always taught her guns weren't dangerous unless being held by hands that knew what they were doing.

"One more thing" Anne stopped him and he turned towards her expectantly. "I don't know how the safety works"

Taylor stepped back towards her and showed her how to flick the switch.

"And I'm making my own rule up here" she told him, looking him in the eyes. "No one, goes out alone ever again"


	5. At the bottom of everything

_**Let me point out that this story is not the one I was planning to write. The one shots and this story are complete separate. I am still heading in a certain direction and really love to push in a few details here and there. I hope some of you recognize a few characters in this chapter. Hihi. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! It's only been good so far, which I am secretly really proud of. I have to say, I am getting slightly addicted because I am unbelievably excited about the direction I am trying to take this story.**_

_**I hope to follow a time-line which is correct, but I'll be quick to admit that there might be a few mistakes here and there. Just read. And please! Review! I'd love for you to do so…. **_

_**And if you want to be a beta reader please message me. I need one. **_

Chapter 5 – _At the bottom of everything_

"We're close to Columbus" Anne said, wiping her brow as she held the bloodied knife with the same hand.

Taylor shook his head in disagreement, frowning as he looked at the map Anne just found on a walker. It wasn't her first priority to search the bodies, but she saw it sticking out of the back pocket of one of them. The walker seemed fresh, too.

"Can't be" Taylor muttered, I was sure we followed the most direct way towards Atlanta, following the main road as closely as I could. If anything we're supposed to be near Birmingham." His dirty finger following the path he had created in his mind.

They were on the road for what seemed like ages. The heat was growing heavy, yet they continued their way. Trying to spent nights in abandoned houses or cars, favoring vans. They had made it a sort of ritual; food, water, a place to sleep and make their way towards Atlanta.

"No," Anne disagreed pointing to where they left Alex; which was the only certain point they had. "we traveled south instead of east for a while" Anne reasoned with him. They had found out when they suddenly found themselves in a small town near their old hometown, Jackson, Mississippi.

It was such a disappointment at the time, they had traveled the wrong direction for so long.

"We started traveling east since Paulding, our best bet would be Columbus" Anne reasoned with him.

"Anne" Dave spoke up suddenly earning the attention of them both.

A walker was stumbling their way towards the car they were leaning against. Taylor was planning on trying to make it run. They had had a car the day they left the attic, but it had run out of gas pretty quick. For a while they considered traveling with the open road instead of through the forests, but they found huge herds of them walkers making their way to them. It was unnerving. The first time they had jumped into different cars. They quickly decided to move back into the woods after that one.

Anne stepped forward and quickly took care of it, glancing at the three without much emotion. She had turned off her feelings of hatred and anger, of annoyance of their incapability to adapt. The only thing that startled her every now and then, was the miracle that they were actually still alive. How did Taylor and herself manage this? Unbelievable.

Taylor watched as Anne returned to the car without so much as shock written on her face. He on the other hand was worried about the easiness Anne took out these humans. It was a constant irritation between the two. Anne was resolute; the walkers were dead, and in order to survive she had to take them out. She took stuff, from cars and houses. Clothing, combat boots.

Where Anne had accepted the fact that she had to do everything she had to do to survive and get to Atlanta, Taylor still believed these beings were human, and he had to respect them.

"I'll go scout" Anne suddenly offered, looking up and finding Taylor staring at her. He did that a lot recently and Anne always knew what he was thinking; how could she so simply take a life without blinking an eye. Anne wondered about that too, but psychological problems would probably come up once she arrived in Atlanta and had time to think about the things she had to do.

"Scout?" Taylor asked looking at her.

"Yeah, walk up ahead, try to locate the next town I get to moving east. From there we can navigate to Atlanta much easier" Anne said, tying her hair in a low ponytail on the back of her head. He looked at her as if she had just lost her mind completely.

Very unexpectedly she took the bloodied knife, cleaned it on her jeans both sides, took her ponytail in her hands and cut it off right above the hairband. She held her long hair in her hands as though it meant nothing at all and tossed it away.

"Anne" Taylor started staring at her as her short hair fell over her ears. "You're not losing it right?" he continued as he took a glance at Leona's shocked face. Anne stared back at him before following his line of sight to Leona.

"No, I am not. I am sad about my hair, I loved it. But there's been walkers pulling on it three times already, I am not taking any risks anymore, and if I scout ahead alone, I am more quiet and quicker. Yet no one will be watching my back, so anyone could grab my hair" she explained louder, in order to let the family hear as well.

"If anything, I am afraid you all don't realize just how serious the situation has become. If there ever was a code black, this is it. Alarmingly black. Have you not noticed the lack of helicopters flying over recently? Meaning that the surviving party is lessening and there's no use in searching for them. Where is the army? Have you heard any gun fire recently? I find that it has been extremely calm the last few days." She turned towards the family to make her point come across. "And we arrived in that town a few weeks back, there was no one, nothing, it was empty. There are no sirens of ambulances or police cars anymore, the roads… All those empty cars… Isn't there any light bulb going off in any of your heads? My hair will grow back, but for now it is life and death, until we get into Atlanta, and to me, that is what matters most."

They stared at her in silence, Leona chewing her lip as a frown formed between het thin eyebrows. "You got to defend yourself. You got to learn how to use a knife. How to take down a walker, If you don't…." Anne didn't finish as she looked down at the ground with a frown herself. Letting the unspoken words linger in the air for a bit. Her eyes finding the pitch black pony tail laying in the grass, her bright red hairband still around it to keep everything together. It felt weird, light, against her head and she felt the wind blow across her neck. Yet she felt no regret. It didn't seem important at all anymore. It was just hair.

"I'll scout ahead. Meanwhile take safety in this car, try to find supplies. If I haven't returned in four days I'm dead, and you all need to move ahead alone… that alright?"

Everyone nodded without any resistance left. Their mind still boiling on Anne's speech from before. The woman had been quiet ever since Alex died and all of a sudden she came with words so heavy, it felt like they really did need to take it seriously.

Anne opened her heavy backpack and threw out a few water bottles, keeping two for herself. A can of beans and a few granola bars were hers, everything else she left behind. Taylor wanted to protest but as Anne stood up, lifting her backpack on her back, she send out a look towards him that was clearer than a thousand words.

And with that, she walked away from her group.

She had ran into little activity the next few hours. And silence filled the air around her as she continued her way. Alex's gun firmly stuck between her belt; even though Taylor had practiced with her a few times, after they found ammunition in an empty farmhouse, yet Anne didn't really know how to use it well. She never shot a walker with it, but she merely kept it, just in case. Instead she had found a marine's backpack in the passenger side of a hummer. And she had taken the spare boots, a dagger and the clothes; the clothes didn't fit her, but she passed them along to Dave who had great fully made us of it. The boots were a small bit too big, but were safer than the sneakers and the dagger was a nice contribution next to her two other knifes.

She stopped walking as she was near a road, and placed her backpack on the ground to fetch some water from it. Her throat felt dry.

A sudden click made her freeze, and she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head. She stared at the ground next to her backpack as her mind tried to catch up to the situation she found herself in. This was not a walker.

_This was definitely __**not**__ a walker._

"Stand up" a man called out and Anne did as she was asked, staring at her knife that lay on the ground next to her bag. She wasn't able to pick it up fast enough now, and the other knifes rested in the side pocket of her backpack. She wanted to curse but bit her lip instead.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" another voice came in sounding slightly upset with this Kenny guy.

"Turn around" Kenny ordered and Anne did as she was told, slowly.

The man holding a shot gun in her face had a mustache and an old baseball cap. There was another black man standing behind him, looking at Anne from head to too.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked staring her in the eyes. Anne felt uncomfortable and she continued to bite her lip nervously, glancing from Kenny to the black guy and back.

"Anne." She said softly "Who are you?"

"We're Lee and Kenny" the black man spoke up stepping forward and pushing Kenny's shotgun down, much to Kenny's displeasure. "Don't mind us, we were looking for someone" Lee explained to her. "But you don't seem to be that one"

Anne nodded her head in confusion looking at Kenny who continued to glare at her suspiciously.

"Where you come from all of a sudden?" he asked her.

"I-I'm scouting ahead. My friends… They're a while back… I'm trying to pinpoint our location so we can head to Atlanta" Anne honestly explained looking at Lee who she already decided was the nicest one of the two.

"What kind of business you got in Atlanta?" Kenny continued to harass her with questions and Anne felt the discomfort crawl back onto her back. "Atlanta… It's safe there, yeah?" Kenny snorted sarcastically, almost chuckling as he now lowered his gun completely. "Atlanta's run over long ago, Anne" Lee told her than and Anne felt her heart sink. "They bombed it and everything" Kenny continued this time did chuckle lightly.

"Just north east from here, there's Macon, but that is one shit hole as well. We're situated between Columbus, Albany and Dothan." Kenny continued explained pointing in different directions as he named the largest best known places surrounding them.

"The best bet would've been Fort Benning but we've heard that's been overrun already, too." He said "We've got a camp close from here, and someone's been stealing our supplies…." He scanned her and her backpack and seemed to decide in that quick second that she wasn't who they were searching for. "Haven't seen any humans close by have you?"

Anne shook her head. "It's been reasonably calm" she said and shrugged her shoulders. She still was trying to digest the information she was given, even though it made her feel sick to her stomach. It made her want to drop down to her knees in complete desperation, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry, cry until there were no tears left. Atlanta had been the one place she had been holding on to, and even if it had been, by a small chance, overrun there was always fort Benning. But had they been truly honest with themselves shouldn't they have known it was possible? New Orleans had been overrun, Texas…. Why not Atlanta?

"Are you alright?" Lee asked her as he noticed her pale complexion and her miserable stare which bore into a tree behind the two men. Her brown eyes seemed completely empty as they settled on his. "I don't know" she admitted. "Atlanta and Fort Benning… We traveled from Jackson Mississippi, everything was overrun there to…. I thought there had to be some place safe…."

"There's nothing left, Anne" Kenny told her quietly suddenly feeling sorry for the woman, whose desperate eyes spooked his soul. "we're real sorry"

"I need to get back to my group" Anne said, realizing they had a right to get the information as fast as possible too, even though she had no idea what it meant to them as a group right now.

"Are you sure? It'll probably get dark by the time you get there" Lee worriedly asked her as both men watched her pulling up her backpack. Her dagger flashed in the beaming sunlight but it didn't look so threatening now anymore as Anne only reminded them of a small deer that just lost its mother.

Anne nodded her head. "I better get to them as quickly as possible" she said resolutely trying to force her mind to concentrate on a new, very important objection. "I really do"

She walked passed them resolutely and missed the glance both men were giving each other before Lee spoke up. "Listen, if you guys need a place to stay, we've got a motel little further west… We've got a few beds left" Anne smiled at him. She already appreciated the offer, even though she'd never be sure if she'd take him up on it, it was a nice thought that someone was looking out for her either way.

"Thanks… Take care" Anne said and started making her way back to her group, whose chances of survival seemed to slim with every passing hour.


	6. Guilt is the source of sorrows

**_Review! Please! I beg of you.  
And I need a BETA reader. I'm getting sick and tired of all the mistakes I keep finding even after severe editing. _**

Chapter 6 – _Guilt is the source of sorrows_

It took a lot of her to continue walking. She felt drained; emotionally. She just heard that there was nowhere safe left anymore. Did this mean there was no government? There was no police? No army? Nothing anymore? How in the hell was that even possible?

She was exhausted by the time she finally found the red car Taylor had been wanting to get running. She stared at it from her spot for a moment, gathering her confidence so she could give them the news… Suddenly she wondered if Ruth, Dave and Leona would be able to survive if this was really their life now. Would they even want to? Did she want to?

The dead walking around; was this the apocalypse so many people were concerned about. She used to laugh at them fanatics who would actually prepare for something like this. They all had their different visions on what would happen to the world, but no matter which way you'd turn, they had better survival odds than she ever had now.

She suddenly noticed the lack of activity surrounding the car. It had started to get dark. Perhaps they took shelter in the car.

She stepped out of hiding and walked forwards. There was no one. The car appeared empty. Her frown deepened as she stood in front of the car, looking around her in confusion, but finding none of her group. What had happened? Taylor wouldn't be so stupid to actually wander around away from the car right? He'd search for food and water, while leaving Leona, Dave and Ruth in the car. He wouldn't abandon their only chance for a running vehicle.

She opened the passenger door en looked inside, wondering if she'd find anyone in there. Perhaps some herd had passed and they were hiding underneath the seats. But there was no one.  
She closed the door harshly and she flinched at the noise herself. Not the best thing to do when surrounded by dangerous walkers and without knowing where the hell her group was.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her from behind and she turned around quickly, watching a walker stumbling her way. A small moan left its lips and it was rather fresh. Fresh enough for her to recognize who it was…

Stumbling towards her was none other than _Leona_.

Her blood turned cold as she stared at Leona.

_Leona_.  
Completely naked, wearing nothing but a purple sock on her right foot. She continued her way towards Anne, who, in turn, took a few steps back. Her hand shook as she held her dagger loosely… Somehow Anne knew she had to take the girl out but it seemed harder than all before; this one had an identity. She knew this one.

"What the…" she muttered as she watched the girl fall over two boxes filled with cans that had been standing behind the car, which Anne never noticed. She watched as Leona stood up with difficulty.

Two bullet wounds; one between her breasts and one on the right side of her belly.

Bullet wounds.

What the _hell_ happened here?

Suddenly Leona stood in front of her. The smell of death spreading around, making Anne realize; Leona was gone, this was just another walker.  
Anne pushed her away once, Leona being petite little girl made that easy for her. And as Leona fell to the ground, the back of her head crashed against the ground. But before she could get up Anne pushed a knife through her temple, watching as every bodily function stopped working.

"What happened here?" Anne asked herself as she sat next to Leona on her knees, staring down at the beautiful girl. Sure, Anne hadn't been particularly fond of her, but she didn't wish this upon her. Besides; every survivor at this point was at least one more.  
"Why are you naked?" she asked softly to no one while pushing her eyelids close, as though it would change the situation somehow. As though she showed her some form of respect which her murders hadn't showed her.

She stood up resolutely, remembering that there were three more people she had not found yet, and she was determined to see them, whether they were dead or alive. She had to move fast if she wanted a chance of finding them. She chewed her bottom lip staring at the body of what once was Leona. "I'm sorry" she muttered feeling regret and sorrow crawl up her spine. She should've been here. Whatever happened here; she should've helped.  
"I didn't want this to happen to you… I'll come back… I'll find your parents and Taylor and we'll bury you"

After she took her eyes off of Leona she looked at the side of the car, noticing the holes, obviously coming from bullets. She hadn't noticed it before. Why hadn't she noticed that before? There were at least three.  
Empty bullet shells on the ground near the car, and her thoughts traveled to Taylor. He was alive right?

She didn't know which way to go, as she stared along the dirt path, for something. There were tire tracks but they weren't unusual on this road. They could've come from any car.

Her breath stuck in her throat as she heard movement coming from between the bushes on the side of the road. For a moment she doubted whether to hold her dagger or get Alex's gun out. But after realizing Leona had been shot as well, she took her gun, and with light steps ran towards the car, sitting behind it with her gun in her hands.

Someone, or something stumbled from the woods and it was breathing heavily. Walkers didn't breath heavily and they didn't move as quickly. Her grip on her gun tightened as she waited for whatever it was to come closer.

"Leona!" a hoarse voice screamed, in completely and utter desperation. She quickly released the death grip on her gun stepping from behind the car and looking at Dave, whose pale, tear stained face stared back at her. He wore only his underwear and socks. He was dirtier than before.

"Anne" he whispered as he saw her standing there. "Where is she"

Anne pointed at the body behind her, and Dave started wailing, walking towards it and fell on his knees, crying and sobbing, his hands in front of his face.  
It was then that Anne noticed a bite wound on his shoulder. She stared at it for the longest time. She never met someone that had been bitten and was unsure of what to do next. Was it dangerous to be bitten? She thought of the broadcasts; wasn't that what people were saying? You'd get bit and turn, than want to eat others. Getting bit isn't a good thing.

"Dave" Anne's voice sounded dry and she knew she was thirsty but ignored it.  
She sat down in front of him on the other side of Leona. "You're bit" her voice felt full of grief. Her mind was trying to catch up to what was happening. She didn't have any time to prepare. Suddenly her whole group seemed torn apart. Her only hope was Ruth and Taylor.

Dave looked at her with empty eyes, in obvious shock as he didn't seem to register her presence or her words. "Dave" Anne tried again, staring into his eyes as she tried to connect with the man. "Dave, you're bit" Dave nodded his head frantically at that point, as his eyes seemed to fill itself back with life.

"Anne, 5 men came. Taylor tried protecting us to the best of his ability. Leona started running. Stupid, stupid girl, Taylor told her to stay put" he started crying again _"Taylor told her to stay put"_

"Dave, I need you to focus, what happened? Please Dave, you need to tell me what happened to Taylor and Ruth"

"They raped her" he then sobbed "They raped my little girl. Right in front of us. They beat up Taylor and then raped her!" Anne swallowed back a large lump in her throat. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at Leona mindlessly. The shock written all over Anne's face, still trying to process what was happening but the situation got more and more severe.

"Ruth begged them not to kill her. Begged them!... They didn't listen Anne, they are animals. Shot Anne twice"

"Where are they" Anne's voices sounded strangely calm, when her insides didn't feel calm at all. Panic shot through her heart and her brain kept trying to catch up to all this new information.

"They took us, that way. I was able to escape thanks to Taylor who regained consciousness and they forgot about me for a while. They almost had me, but then I got bit. They only laughed…. Just laughed at me and walked off…. They knew my faith would be sealed." Dave bit his lip, tears continuously falling from his eyes and Anne felt so sorry for the poor guy.

"I don't know where they took them" he admitted quietly

Anne tried to control her fear as she stared into the woods.  
She knew there were two options. Run like a lunatic and be safe but alone. Or show her loyalty and at least try to get Ruth and Taylor out. Whatever they were planning on doing with them. Why would you keep people around? Ruth… Well Ruth was a woman. 5 men…. Her stomach turned at the thought of what they could be doing to her, but Taylor… Why did they need Taylor?

"Go" Dave said "There's no saving them anymore… Save yourself"

Anne threw a disgusted look at him and shook her head. "Are you insane" she hissed "I couldn't live with myself knowing I left them behind"

"You'd do anything to get to safety" Dave repeated her words "Didn't you say that once? Life and death."

"That was when there was safety. When there was an Atlanta and Fort Benning. They don't exist anymore. They're run over" she bitterly threw at the man.

Dave laughed remorsefully, falling on his behind and placing both hands in the dirt beside him. "Well then, it's for the best I'm checking out early" he said and looked at Anne with what only could be described as crazy eyes. Anne felt herself getting slightly sick because of it, frowning at Dave at his sick moment.

"I'm gonna go get them" And she stood up after her words.

"I'm really sorry, for this. I should've stayed, should've helped you guys" her words were loaded with regret and guilt, which even Dave in his pitch black moment noticed. He looked up at her and shook his head, hissing a bit as the wound on his shoulder hurt. "You couldn't have stopped them, dear…. You couldn't have stopped them…. " he chuckled lightly while he continued "You were right all along. And we thought you were losing it"  
"What do you want me to do…" she asked him uncomfortably as her eyes rested on the red and infected looking wound. Dave smiled at her and looked back at Leona. "Just leave me here Darling. I'll be fine, right here, with my little girl. You don't have to shoot me I won't ask that of you."

Anne nodded her head, looking down at Dave who looked up at her in return.  
"You've been amazing, Anne… Even if we didn't give you the credit back then, but you deserve all of it. Thank you, for everything. None of this is your fault. If you think about it….. How long were we to survive anyway, now that there's nowhere safe… we were bound to be dead sometime. You were right, they aren't alive… They are… what you call them? Walkers…. They aren't alive."

Anne continued to stare at him as she tried to take his kind word to heart, but she couldn't really believe them. She could've done more; should've done more. And now here were two people dead…. Probably thanks to her bad decision making. How could she have expected Taylor to be able to defend the whole group. She should've been there.

She swallowed her lump and straightened her shoulders. She could be crying later, for now she should try and get to Taylor and Ruth…. Or whatever was left of them.

"Go…. Go get them" Dave ordered and with that Anne turned and walked in the direction Dave had come from before.


	7. One brave deed makes no hero

**gibina11748****I thank you bunch. She's my new Beta guys. I am so proud. My story's good enough it has a beta. Haha. **

**Other than that. I would really like to thank you for your reviews. Especially redskingirl. That was the longest review I've ever read. And I really enjoyed it. I love how you really think about my characters and give your opinions about how I choose to either end them or keep them in. Keep being so honest, even if it means being critical. If a chapter aint no good I want to know. **

**Btw… I didn't even know I had rated it teen. So thanks for that little tip. **

**Please keep reviewing! I love reviews! All the faves and followers are really nice too, but any time I see a new review I get all excited. And I love how everyone is so positive up to now. **

Chapter 7 – _One brave deed makes no hero_

"No, no…. No… Please don't!"

Even from the long distance she could hear Ruth's begging voice as she could make a figure dragging another figure along on its leg.

Ruth. What were they doing to her?

Her eyes scanned the people around the fire, in hopes of identifying Taylor but came up with nothing. The fire in the middle of the camp helped her see that there were three walking around by the tents. One was cooking up dinner near a large pole stuck in the ground. Which means there were either two more left if Dave's calculations were right, or there were more than those five. There were only four tents.

She had already been seated there for a while. Too afraid to do something. She held a death grip on her gun but no matter how she tried to talk some sense into herself, fear continued to freeze her on the spot.

Killing walkers was something she adapted to quick and easy. But humans with guns themselves…

Suddenly her heart stopped as she saw another body being dragged over the ground. She sat up a little staring at it. The size would be right for Taylor. But he seemed lifeless.

She had to suck it up. If she really was serious about wanting to save them, she'd _better_ suck it up.  
She clenched her jaw as she made her way to the right, keeping as low to the ground as she possibly could. She decided her best bet was coming in from the right, there was more cover there from some bushes.

It was very dark and she hoped she could use it to her advantage. She needed to try and keep her distance, she could never win if one of them saw her. She had no fighting skills, and she wouldn't be strong enough. But she had to try.

If she walked away, she would forever wonder about what would have happened if she at least tried.

A walker lurked her way once she rounded the corner and for a moment she felt fear taking over her heart, thinking it was one of those men. She held her breath as she tried to think what she should do, killing it would possibly blow her cover. She was hoping it wouldn't see her if she kept sitting behind the tree, but it noticed her anyway.

Just when she was about to step up and kill it, the proximity became closer than she found comfortable. She then heard footsteps coming from the other side of the tree.  
A hand took a grip of the walker's shoulder and the man, she could now clearly see, killed it easily and quietly.

She stared at the guy, who seemed tall and broad.

Her hands shook, she didn't dare move. He was facing her, all he had to do was look up and she'd be seen.

_Please, let it be dark enough… please, let it be dark enough…_

"Greg." She heard a heavy voice called out from behind her, but she didn't dare to turn around. She froze to the ground completely, all her muscles cramping up and her lip hurting from biting too hard on it.

"Yeah?" The guy responded and seemed to look over her completely.

_Don't… move_

Greg stared at his friend and who passed her on the other side of the tree, probably not noticing the woman who had curled up to the best of her abilities.  
"Come on man, we gotta eat." The man informed Greg, who finally turned his back on her.  
As they started to walk off she released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Relief washed over her as they vanished in the dark. She dropped to her butt, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

_Goddammit._

She never should have left! They could've moved together, they could've seen where they would end up and how far Atlanta would've been. She wanted to save them the walk in case they'd end up going the wrong way for the second time. But had it been really worth it?

She ran her hands over her sweaty face, what the fuck was she supposed to do, alone, with no experience in situations like this. She didn't have the guts like Alex, she didn't have the dead eye like Taylor. She was, even though it was weak to admit this, just a woman.

"Get the fuck up, Anne." She whispered to herself.

She stood back up, keeping as low to the ground as she could, and stepped out from behind the tree….

**_BAM!_**

She fell to the ground and stared up at the two men that had been talking previously. She felt dizzy and everything went black shortly after.

"Alex?" She whispered in utter confusion as she seemed to regain consciousness. His face was clear as day, right in front of her.

"Alex?" She muttered again. Wanting to move her hand towards his face but felt she couldn't move them. A hand blocked his face from her eyesight by slapping against her right cheek. It didn't take long for the panic to move back into her heart, as she felt her hands tied together, her wrists hurting as she kept pulling on whatever held them behind her back.

"Stupid ass bitch." Someone muttered above her and she stopped her struggles to look up for a moment. Greg stood above her. He looked even taller from this perspective. He stepped aside to make room for another man. He wasn't as tall, but the impression he gave her was way more terrifying. It was the way he carried himself, the way he looked at her with a small smile, the way he walked upright, the way everyone showed him respect.

This man knelt down in front of her. He stared into her brown eyes for a long moment, before chuckling and holding her chin in his rough hands. Her breath shook, she hated it. They could probably feel her fear, vibrating off of her.

He held her chin in his hand and even though Anne refused to look anywhere than into his threatening black eyes, he probably could feel her trembling jaw. "So you are the missing one." He muttered slowly, licking his lips. It was all he said to her before standing up.

"You want to keep her around?" He asked Greg, and a third man that had joined their small get together. Anne swallowed a large lump in her throat, and took her eyes off of them. She didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want to know what was the hidden meaning behind those words. Why would they want to keep her around?

She suddenly thought of Ruth and Leona and knew the reason why they wanted to keep her around.

She looked to her left and to her right, trying to find a way out somehow. She could still run, her feet were free, even though she was forced to her knees, she could still jump up and run.

Suddenly she noticed a woman, huddled against the side of a tent. The light of the fire flickering over her nude frame as she shook of the cold probably and of shock.

_Ruth_

The woman stared at her with wide frightened eyes. She said nothing, just stared.  
Anne stared back at her for the longest time, wondering why she didn't run. Ruth wasn't a survivor, Dave had said so himself, but right now, she had all the space in the world to just run. They were distracted by Anne's presence. Why didn't she run?

Ruth seemed to know what she was thinking as tears started running down the woman's face and she shook her head repeatedly. She didn't want to run, or maybe she was too scared to.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from the armpit, lifting her up. She went limp completely, refusing to walk to where ever it was they were taking her. "Walk." The man ordered her but she ignored it. "Walk! Goddammit!" He kicked her leg and even though she felt it sting she didn't respond. She had a feeling that they'd be putting her through a lot worse soon.

Greg, who had been standing in front of her, waiting, stepped forward with a huff, taking the other arm and together they dragged her closer towards the fire.

She was dropped there as though she was just garbage, she sat up quickly, getting onto her knees, realizing that if the moment called for drastic measures she could always try and run.

"I don't know who she is." A familiar voice called out. It sounded slightly different but she recognized it as Taylor's like no other. She tried not to look up to quickly, but did anyway, and she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she saw how beat up he was. His lips were cut severely, his eye blackened and a large bump on his jaw line. He looked horrible. She felt her heart growing heavy. Her eyes drowned in her tears, Taylor blurring in front of her.

"She seems to know you." Greg muttered as he noticed her response easily and once again Anne cursed herself. Taylor clenched his jaw in annoyance as he looked at the man. He was so brave.

"He your hubby, darlin'?" the other man asked her, looking at her.

Anne sniffed as she tried to keep in her sobs, her body shaking visibly now, her fear exposed. She shook her head as she looked at the ground. "I didn't hear ya. What is your relation with this man?"

He knelt down in front of him, much comparable to – what Anne assumed was the leader – had done before. He slapped her soft cheek repeatedly, the sound cutting through the silence.  
"Ya sure you want to ignore me?" He asked. And if on cue, Greg took a gun out and cocked it against Taylor's head.

Taylor clenched his jaw. Looking directly at Anne. He seemed fearless. As though he wasn't afraid to die. As if he already knew he was going to. Maybe he had been longing for it all along, so he could be with his wife in eternity.  
She sniffed again. Feeling tears continue to slide down her cheeks.

"He's my friend." she whispered hoarsely.

"But ya love him, right?" The man asked her and Anne nodded her head. "Enough to keep him alive, do ya?" He asked and she nodded her head again. "Cat got ya tongue now?"

He stood up after Anne refused to talk. Anne closed her eyes for a moment to try and catch her breath, to calm down, to start thinking clearly. But suddenly she felt someone grabbing her short hair, pulling her back harshly. Her eyes snapped open as she gave a small shriek in response, at the shock. She fell on her back roughly and she looked up to see the man from before, and another unknown blonde hovering above her.

"Don't you fucking touch her." she heard Taylor's rough voice say. He sounded threateningly but it wouldn't work in this situation. Greg laughed and patted him on his shoulder. Anne only then noticed he was tied to a pole in the ground; she had seen that pole before, but there hadn't been anyone tied to it.

She realized he was brought out especially for this occasion. She stared up at the two men and noticed instantly what their plan had been. Her bottom lip shook as the reality of the situation dawned on her, and she pushed her heels in the dirt, pushing herself away from them on her back, but it seemed to only humor them more as they laughed loudly at her attempts.

Looking to her left she still saw Ruth sitting against the tent, she wanted to beg her for help but she knew Ruth wouldn't be able to.

They grabbed her boots, pulled her back, and in one movement she lay on her stomach.

"Please don't." Anne muttered as her face was pushed into the dirt. She didn't know if she ever was more afraid in her life. Not even when she saw the first walker she'd ever seen in her life….


	8. Hold on a little bit more

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had internet/computer trouble. Fixed now obviously. Thank you for reading and please review. A special thanks to my beta reader gibina11748**

Chapter 7 – _Hold on a little bit more_

"Please… please" she tried, as she continued to cry pathetically. She stared at Taylor as though it would help her in some way, knowing he was there with her. But he didn't give up, he continued fighting, screaming at the top of his lungs as everything else moved in slow motion.

Just as Anne was about to give up, and let them open her belt buckle, she heard a woman's voice yell. In a way, like she was trying to push out all of the strength she had. And Anne felt the man falling off of her and immediately after that a gunshot rang through her ears.

She closed her eyes tightly for moment thinking she was shot; she wasn't particularly sure if she would hate the outcome of that right now, but she was afraid of feeling the pain.

Then, when she realized she felt alright, she opened her eyes, and was met with the lifeless body of Ruth. She lay on her stomach, her hands spread in a strange angle, with her head turned towards Taylor.

Blood pooled around her frozen frame and Anne knew, she just knew, she was dead. Ruth…. Weak Ruth, who had always been nothing but dead weight. Had given her life to free Anne from pain.

"Goddamnit!" Someone yelled and at this two men picked Anne up harshly, they threw her aside on her butt before turning towards their leader. Who had arrived - obviously responding to the sound of the gun.

Taylor looked from Ruth to Anne.

Anne was still staring at him with wide eyes as the conversation the other men were having was completely lost to her.

"Run." He mouthed to her.

Anne shook her head. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to run. Whether because she didn't want to leave him behind, or because she was too afraid to. Or maybe too sore, her head pounding in a regular beat reminding her that this was all very real.

"Run." he mouthed again and his eyes bored into her own. He was serious. But how could he expect her to do such a thing? If she ran now, she would have to wander this lifeless earth alone. Where was she to go?

"I'm bit." he suddenly said out loud.

She already dragged around the weight of the world. But even though she felt like shit, she wasn't ready to give into the unwillingness to live yet because she was certain she and Taylor would somehow walk away from this alive.

But with those words the world crashed onto her shoulders. Her tears had stopped falling. She could almost hear her heart break. Together they had been working so hard, to honor Alex by bringing Ruth, Dave and Leona to safety and they had lost them. And now this…

"You are what?!" Greg yelled at him and on cue the other men stopped talking, looking at Taylor as well.

"I was bit." Taylor looked up at him with a death glare. Anne wished she was as brave as he was.  
He looked at Anne and his eyes said what he wanted her to do. Her breath shook as she sat up on her knees, waiting for all the men to stand around Taylor.

There was no saving Taylor.

There was no saving Taylor.

_There was really no saving Taylor. _

She had to keep this on repeat as she started to get on her knees. She gave him one glance but Taylor was still yelling at the men that stood around him. Just as she was about to get up and run, she saw Ruth's hand move.

Was she still alive?

She couldn't leave Ruth as well, if she were to be alive, right? Where was she hit anyway, she could've survived somehow… A new spark of hope filled her and she stared at the body of Ruth as it stood up slowly.

Anne's mouth dropped as she realized Ruth had turned. She could hear it in her moans and she could see it on the pale skin with the dark blue veins.

She stared at the woman's back as she dragged her naked body towards the man closest to her. He didn't notice anything as Ruth slowly made her way closer and Anne knew this was her time to do something.

She stood up and softly walked backwards towards the tent.

At the moment she touched the metal tent spike with her hands behind her back, Ruth sunk her teeth in one of the men, who immediately started screaming which soon turned into a whole lot of weird sounding noises as she pulled out his esophagus.

Anne quickly pulled out the tent spike, and started sawing away at the rope around her wrist, to the best of her abilities. She had never done this before and she realized it wasn't an easy task.

Her gaze rested on the men as a plan formed in her head, still sawing away with the sharp metal tent spike.  
She hissed suddenly as she cut her hand in the process but didn't give her any time to recompose, her heart beat quickening as she realized she felt the rope loosening itself around her wrists.

"What the fuck!?" one of the men yelled and for a moment Anne thought someone had noticed her and her progress but instead another – one she had not seen before now – walked out from the woods and started with profanities. She could make out that Ruth's victim was his little brother.

"You promised me we'd be safe with you!" voice thick with hurt and grief, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the leader who stayed rather calm.

Meanwhile Anne sighed a breath of relief as the rope fell from her wrist. She kicked it away with her legs, as close to the tent as possible in hopes no one would notice, while she held the tent pike in her hands, whom stayed behind her back.

She sat back on her knees, on her previous spot.

Staring at Ruth's walker body laying close to Taylor. Dead; yet it was unsettling to him. She could see it in his eyes. Still, after all this time, he found it hard to not think of walkers as people with a disease that would never come back.

One day she'd get the explanation to what had happened to these people, but she was so certain that they weren't alive anymore.

And then something sunk in.  
While the men were yelling at each other, guns pointed at each other she suddenly realized something.

Leona and Ruth were never bitten.

She licked her lips while her eyebrows fumbled in a frown.  
The fear she was holding onto, her constant shaking stopped suddenly. Her mind running over the possibility that they were never bitten and thus never infected.

Or were they?  
How else would you turn?

Another gun shot rang through the air loudly and Anne snapped back into reality. Her eyes staring at the leader who stood with his gun pointed in front of him. Just looking at this image of the man so surely of himself, his gun still pointed at the empty spot as his victim seemed to fall in slow motion, but he stayed calm; it almost seemed like a damn movie.

He calmly scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, running his gaze over all of his men as though he was confirming that no one would dare to fuck with him.

Only later did Anne realize that the man he had shot was Greg. And she wasn't sure why this was. She hadn't been worried about their troubles.

The leader simply walked off in silence with his puppy-dog still behind him. The two men left, turned towards the bodies on the ground, completely flabbergasted. The brother with the bit brother stared at his brother with a sadness that was too familiar to Anne. For whatever reason the leader shot Greg it must have been unexpected.

The brother started to drag the body of his late brother away, while the second man turned towards Anne as though he suddenly realized she was still there. He looked at her for a moment, before turning towards Taylor, who had been really quiet during the mess that had escalated quickly after his confession.

Taylor didn't even seem to notice Anne was still there, he just stared at Ruth and Greg who lay motionless on the ground.

The man sighed and walked towards Anne. His steps seemed to vibrate through her body. Something else came over her at that moment. As she looked around and saw no one else present. She didn't know how many times she would have, or if she would even succeed, but she had to try, she had no other choice.

"Get up." he muttered to Anne, taking her left elbow and pulling on it lightly. Before she could even process what her limbs were doing they had already reacted. Her right hand flew, with the spike in it, to the man's neck, and without a second of hesitation she pushed to sharp tool into the soft tissue around his neck.

This man was no walker. She could feel it in the way his hands were warm when he grabbed her shoulder, she could feel it in the blood that sprayed over her clothes, face and arms, when she had hit the coronary artery. It was less sticky and this was a bright color of red instead of the old brown blood.

Yet there was not a moment of hesitation as the man dropped to the ground. Not for a single second did she think about the life she just took. Instead she bend down and quickly patted his jeans in search for his gun…


	9. note

Note:

I am back! yes it took me awhile but my laptop broke down and my computer's to slow and I'm not rich enough to buy a new one whenever I please.

So I got a new laptop for a week now and decided to pick this story back up. Because I enjoy writing. Sadly all the chapters and all that I had already written, are gone now. so I had to start writing all over. And still I'm not certain which way this story is going.

Rest assured that chapter 7 is on its way.

Thanks for keeping faith!


	10. Faith

_Its not gonna be my best chapter but its to warm up. Hopefully I'll have my plan back in what direction I wanted to go with this story. _

_Please try and read over certain mistakes, I've tried to read it over a few times but I dont know if my beta reader is still active so... Yeah... _

_Let me know what you think, leave a review. Thanks for still keeping up with my story. LOVE YOU ALLLLL._

Chapter 9 – _Faith_

Panting.

And the constant moaning behind her.

Were there hundredths? Or thousands?

Was everyone dead? Was she really the only one left now?

No… There were still those men she left behind. Taylor… Would Taylor still be alive?

No. she had heard the gun shot, she had heard the damn shot.

Ruth. If she had known Ruth would give her life for Anne one day; she'd been a better friend for that poor woman.

Why was Leona turned into a monster when she wasn't bitten? Why was that? What was happening?

The voices from before, the death threats being yelled at her had made room for the constant moaning and even though the dead couldn't shoot, their large number made her unsure whether or not she liked this better.

It was so, so dark. Not even a speck of light.

Tall grass and bushes tore her skin as she made her way through them. Her boots pounding on the ground.

Alex. What would Alex do? Where would Alex go?

Who would have thought that she would be the last one standing.

What now?

Was there any good left to concentrate herself on? Was she willing to continue surviving only to fight bad people and dead people?

Suddenly the ground changed from dirt to pavement, and her boots almost slipped, struggling to maintain her footing a sudden bright light shone into her eyes, or rather, several of them.

People yelling at her, and in instinct she held up her gun sloppily, trying to stand up straight.

"Get down on your fucking knees! Get down!"

She blinked, falling to her knees, not by choice but by loss of strength. As though her body suddenly realized that the kind of labor she had been pushing it through had been too much.

"put your gun down! Put it down!"

They didn't even have to tell her. Her terrible attempt at defending herself failed, as she started dry heaving with a force she hadn't felt before. A cramp behind her ribs made her groan loudly, her body continuing its heaving that made her pain only worse.

Her throat sore, hurting as she tried to yell at them. Warning them about the herd that was making their way but she couldn't find the strength as her body kept heaving. But nothing would come out, her stomach was as empty as it could be.

She was severely dehydrated, her medical knowledge started whispering in her mind as she stared at the lights, they walked around her, yelling in panicked voice. All the while she tried to take deep breaths.

"Herd" she squeezed out of her tiny body. "Herd coming" she pointed from where she came from and suddenly silence filled the air before someone yelled at them to start packing and get in the cars.

Meanwhile she tried and stand up, to escape them; because she had no idea who they were or what they'd be capable off, she didn't want to fall into the wrong hands once again even if the woods meant it'd be her dead. Everything seemed better than being threatened and used as a sex slave.

"Get up" someone said to her. His voice demanding and filled with a kind of authority which didn't ask for any discussion. He took her arm in his and pulled her up.

"Please leave me be" she begged him as she was dragged towards a car. Her lack of strength giving her no room to fight back.

"You want to die out there?" he asked her, a thick southern drawl to his voice as he pushed her into a car.

A man with grey hair looked at her, as if he had been waiting for her his whole life inside that car. A white beard decorating his face and he smiled friendly. "Hi, my name is Hershel, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said. And with that she lost her consciousness.

"She said anything yet?" Rick asked Hershel as the old man got back from checking up on the young woman who had taken the whole back seat.

The old man shook his head. "She hasn't come by" he told him. Rick frowned, his hands on his hips. He obviously was doubting the decision of taking her with them, but Hershel had been adamant about it; they weren't going to leave that poor girl alone in the dark woods. After all, she had warned them about the herd she was running from.

Hershel and Rick shared a short visual conversation before the leader turned back towards the map, and continued discussing with Daryl and T-dog what their next moves would be.

For some reason Hershel put so much faith in Rick. He needed someone to direct him the right way every now and then, but the man was all about keeping everyone safe, and there was nothing more Hershel could ask him.

Meanwhile Lori sat with her pregnant belly on the ground, her face towards the sky as she bit her lip in discomfort.

"Unless you want an infection going you need to get off the ground, Lori" he told the woman and he held out his hand for her to take, to help her off the ground. She was around 20 weeks pregnant. Her belly only showing the beginning stages of her child growing, yet she had some discomfort, she said it sometimes felt as though her hips were torn apart, and Hershel tried to comfort her by telling her it was part of the growing process.

Though Lori never complained, only to Hershel when she was asked too. Lori knew that this was a predicament that she brought upon everyone and she had no right to complain. And even though Hershel didn't want to be that guy; he knew she was right.

He sighed as he stood up straight, folding his arms over each other and looking at the men who were discussing what to do next. "I don't care what they are planning but another night of driving isn't going to do any of us any good" Lori said licking her lips and running a hand over her small belly.

"I agree with that. We should find a house to stay at least for the night. The young woman in my car would certainly benefit from that, too"

"She said anything yet?" Hershel shook his head in reply. "I'm sure she'll make it though. It's been exhaustion and dehydration that made her clasp, who knows what that woman has been through. She just needs rest" Lori nodded her head in agreement.

At that moment Rick, Daryl and T-dog turned towards the others. Rick ran his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. Everyone could see the exhaustion in his eyes but no one commented on it. Because they all were well aware of the fact that they couldn't take his place even if they wanted to.

"We're heading north. There's a small village there and it might give us a chance to rest up." He decisively spoke.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Everyone needed a good nights rest with a roof over their head.


	11. Interrogations

Chapter 10 –_Interrogations_

Anne licked her lips nervously.

She had just woken up and already confronted with – what she assumed – the leader.

The moment he had walked into that door and disturbed the comfortable silence in the room that she had shared with Hershel, she had known he was the man that was going to make it or break it.

He wore himself with a certain cockiness. A particular kind of determination. And she remembered seeing that in Alex.

It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable around him. For some reason the way he carried himself, the way he radiated authority, made her feel save.

She understood why he was chosen their leader.

She'd be scared of him, had it not been for the pale blue eyes that looked back at her. They betrayed his kindness and soft heart. Or what was left of that.

"Anne, this is Rick" Hershel softly introduced and she sat up slightly.

Her body had chosen to awaken from that beauty sleep on the evening they had found a house to spent the night in.  
They had given her a bed, which she was unbelievably thankful for because her muscles really did hurt her. She felt as though a train had ran her over.

"Hi" she smiled lightly at him in hopes of getting any emotional contact but nothing happened to the stoic look on his face.

"I have a few questions for you" he told her, placing his hands on his hips and staring down at her.

"Of course" Anne whispered quietly, allowing herself to fall down on her soft pillow again.

"Where did you come from?"

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I lived in Jacksonville, Mississippi when this shit started happening" She quietly spoke to him. Feeling a sudden wave of home sickness come over her. She wished she was laying in her own bed, at her own house, where Alex and Taylor could walk in at every moment of the day. Where Ruth was still annoyingly offering her cupcakes every time she'd come home.

"Were you alone? Are you part of a group?" he asked her then and she felt a lump grow for the first time since Alex died.

She bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting these people to think she was some weak bitch. She didn't want to be put out there all on her own, when she hadn't been awake for more than 30 minutes yet.

"No. My group is dead" she said softly. "Either bitten or murdered" she admitted after that, still avoiding any eye contact with Rick, who patiently waited for answers.

"Murdered?" He asked her.

And Anne just nodded. Not feeling the need to explain herself any further. Rick nodded his head at this too, and after a moment of silence, Anne gave in and looked at Rick who stared at her.

They were just staring at each other for a short few seconds before he took a breath, looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen. We don't want no trouble and I am going to assume that what you just told me is truth." He said "But if there is any reason for me… for me to think you are putting our group in danger…" he didn't finish the sentence but Anne was pretty sure she could guess what would follow that sentence.

Anne nodded her head respectfully and that was that. Rick nodded at Hershel and turned around, leaving the room.

Silence filled it again and for a moment Anne just watched as Hershel fixed her a drink with a powdered substance that helped her dehydration.

"He certainly leaves an impression" Anne muttered eventually and watched as Hershel's smile formed on his face. "He's a good man, Anne" he assured her before handing her a mug, helping her sit up enough to drink the substance.

"I am sure he is. But I don't want to be a burden. Soon as I'm healed I'll be off" Anne spoke, even though she really didn't want to.

"That would be hardly fair would it?" Hershel said as he pushed the covers over her body.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked quietly. "I am assuming that if your group is fragile like you said, you don't need another addition to it… You've got children and a pregnant woman, right?"

"Well, we could use strength though. Someone that could help protect those that are less able bodied…" Hershel licked his lips comfortably as he chose his worse wisely. Anne wondered if the man ever spoke without over thinking what words he was going to use. "And you've been using a small supply of our medication, we deserve something in return, don't you agree? Unless you've got somewhere better to go?"

Anne looked at him in thought, but shook her head in reply.

"Well, I'd rather have you with us instead of wandering this earth alone. It's hard enough facing it as a group." He said obviously hoping to get through to the young woman laying on that bed. He was going to be damned if he was letting an innocent person walk off without any form of protection but herself.

"It's one more mouth to feed" she quietly said.

"Well, then you better recover so you can help us find food" Hershel stated as if it had been clear all along.

"How would you know if Rick even wants me here?" she asked him quietly.  
"Rick's already decided" he said to her with a small chuckle "Now rest up. You can't decide or do anything if you aren't healed properly and you should take your time for this"

Hershel walked towards the door with his supplies in his hands. Anne's headache catching up with her quickly and she was thankful she could get some sleep in.

"Hershel?" she called out and looked at the patient man as he turned around towards her. "Thank you for everything"

"It's my job!" he exclaimed smiling and disappearing behind the door.

Anne wasn't sure why she felt so safe. She knew just as well as everyone in that house that there could be walkers at that door at any moment and they should leave.  
Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her; maybe it had been Ricks presence, that made her feel a false sense of security. Or perhaps it had been Hershel who calmed her with his words, spoken with patience and always kind.

But she had no problem falling in a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	12. Heavy hearts

Chapter 11 – _Heavy hearts_

He wanted to believe so bad.

There was nothing there though. The only thing that kept him getting up and moving on was his son. And his wife's round belly. Other than that it was all pretty empty. He honestly didn't know what to do or where to go. Yet everyone looked at him. As if he knew it all. As if he had all the answers.

Was there ever a moment he really slept?

His head rolled towards the woman sleeping on the ground on the other side of the room. She was offered a bedroom but she didn't want it. Saying that she was getting sick and tired of moving up and down the stairs in a hurry. She very little complained and he respected her for that. Carrying around a child and having to run for your life all the time couldn't be easy.

Yet she did it, somehow.

So they dragged the matrass down the stairs, and placed her in it. Carol and Hershel doing their usual check-ups on her. And Hershel continued to update him about her, no matter how many times the man insisted he should ask his wife himself.

Sometimes he thought about their past. They were good together once. She had been so smart and beautiful. The way she had outsmarted him had been very attractive to him and ever since then she had got him hooked.

They had always wanted children but Carl was a bit unexpected. And when they weren't blessed with a second child she always seemed to have some kind of bitterness about that. As though it had been his fault all along.

A noise coming from upstairs pulled him from his thoughts. Which probably was for the better as he tried to not dwell on things for too long. It usually drove him up the wall with confusion and feeling like a failure.

He frowned as it happened again and he quickly stood up.

This Anne woman had been their new concern.  
Hershel would give his right arm for her, he swore she'd be trustworthy. Daryl was a little skeptical about that. But rick's main concern wasn't actually whether or not she was trustworthy, but the woman seemed pretty badly hurt. Her recovery went slow, with rarely any progress. She had been awake for an hour and slipped back into a coma. And even though she had somehow survived those odds, it was possible she would slip away from them at any moment.

He didn't like the thought of having a walker drooling around his family.

He had made it clear to Hershel that if they wouldn't have time to get to her when there was immediate danger, she wasn't a priority and they would leave her behind. Hershel agreed to this, yet painfully.

Another noise resounded through the otherwise, empty house and he took his knife in his hand. If she was going to be a problem he'd take her out.

He took to the stairs slowly and quietly not wanting to disturb anyone's rest as they needed it. The noise followed up with a large thumb and suddenly he quickened his footsteps a little. He didn't want anyone else to be there before he got there. He'd rather take the responsibility of killing someone…

He listened intently as he reached her door, in his hand holding his gun hoping that it would not be necessary to use it. He wanted to believe that Anne was trustworthy and he didn't want her to change into a walker.

He opened the door carefully, his eyes scanning every inch it revealed.

And then he stood there, staring at the woman who sat against the bed with her head in her hands. She didn't look up at him, perhaps she hadn't heard him coming in. However she looked to be crying.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounded hoarse and he wondered when he had drank something last. He had meant to make it sound softer, kinder. She looked up, eyes wide and obviously frightened. "I… I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" he continued.

She looked kind of lost, her brown eyes ringed red and the skin on her face filled with red spots. She had been crying.  
"I didn't mean to disturb anyone, I just woke up kind of in panic, I didn't know where I was….. I fell out the bed…" she told him, sniffing and looking down at her hands. "I can't get up." She admitted finally and looked almost guilty.

"Alright." Rick answered simply walking up to her. He placed his hands underneath her arms and pulled her up enough so she could sit on the bed.

"You're hurting or something?" he asked her and Anne shook her head. "No….. Well… Yea… My head hurts a little bit I'm alright. I've just been laying down to long and I can barely feel my legs."

"Do I need to get you anything? Water? Aspirin?" she smiled at him and shook her head once more. "No, I'm alright. You should get some sleep, I woke you up" "I don't think I've slept in weeks" Rick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. Lori worried about his stressing a lot and he could see it. She wanted him to confide in her, but he couldn't.

"I know I slept a long time but I still feel the same way" Anne chuckled slightly trying to light the mood. She had noticed him zoning out but Rick was glad she wasn't commenting on it.

"Are you holding up alright?" he asked her. Anne smiled slightly, rubbing her cheeks with her hands and sniffing again. "Yeah… Just got a bit overwhelmed with catching up with everything…" she took a shaky breath, looking down to her legs, her short black hair falling in her face. She did look like a mess. But everyone looked like a mess nowadays.

"Alright…" he looked at her in silence for a minute, the awkward tension building in his chest. He wasn't very good at these things, he was good with giving speeches and trying to not let people lose hope. He was good at that. Good at making them believe that he was not losing hope. But he wasn't good with emotions and all that. Crying women were not his expertise. It had been one of Lori's greatest irritations.

So he turned around and wanted to leave her at that. But her soft voice stopped him for a minute. "Thank you, Rick" she said "and I mean it. I promise I'll do everything I can to make you realize that I could be a great asset to your group"


	13. Where my demons hide

Chapter 12 – _Where my demons hide_

"Walker!" The hiss was short but urgent and Anne came down quickly, trying to look through the bushes, her eyes scanning the grounds before her. A tall figure was stumbling there, but she couldn't see more.

"How many?" Rick questioned, suddenly appearing to her right. She looked at the side of his face, stern and thoughtful, his jaw clenched. "I can only see one…" she answered him. "Good" and with that he immediately stood up and took his knife out, holding onto the walkers throat as he pushed a knife through its head, it fell dead before him.

They had been looking for something to eat. Anything.

It had been Anne's first mission since getting the OK from Hershel and earning a little bit of Rick's trust. Hershel and Carol had both let the urgency of the matter hang in the air, after they had talked to Rick about Lori's condition. The woman needed to eat. But they had nothing to offer.

Ever since that moment Rick and decided to make everyone look for anything to eat, it didn't matter what or how, they were going to find something to eat.

Anne had volunteered quickly to come with Glenn to find food. But Rick immediately changed that plan. He wanted Glenn to stay with Maggie, T-dog and the rest of the group at the house, while Daryl and himself would try and find food. But then Daryl stepped up saying he was going to hit the surrounding woods to see if he could find anything else.

Apparently Rick had once said that no one was supposed to go out alone. And that was giving a small discussion between the two men, who then decided that Daryl should stay close.

He had then turned to Anne and had nodded his head at her, a silent command to come with him.

And since then they had been gone from door to door, finding very little but empty cabins. His mood seemed to worsen with every house they raided and he became angrier with every walker he killed. Because he had done that; doing most of the killing. Anne didn't even have time to respond before he would pass her small frame, with firm steps, not hesitating one moment.

His frustration grew and she could sense it, his tense shoulders and tight jaw radiated.

He pushed his knife away and glanced at her for a moment before continuing their walk towards the next house.

She was afraid to really say something. He was looking like a ticking time bomb… Someone that could go off at her any moment. She didn't know what her position in this group was, whether or not she was allowed to stay, or that she was meant to leave soon. She didn't know if she was allowed to voice her opinions.

And just like that she realized times really had changed. And they were adapting quickly.

"Rick…" her voice was soft and for a moment she thought that he might not have heard her. But he did stop walking after a moment, looking at her with his hands on his hips, impatiently.

His eyebrows pulled up, adding to his current emotion. He was obviously feeling like he was wasting time listening to her.

"It's not your fault" she said after a short moment of silence.

"What is not my fault?" he snapped at her, while Anne tried to ignore the cold that was settling into her bones. "That my wife doesn't have anything to eat? That my baby doesn't get the nutrition it needs from my wife, because she can't eat anything? That there are people starving inside that house, who've been trusting me to do the right thing?"

She didn't have a chance to reply as he went off on his little rant, his feet kicking the leaves, annoyed and bothered; not so much by her question, but more so with himself. The wind was picking up simultaneously giving the whole outburst an even more dramatic affect.

"Yes. All that." She simply replied after another few seconds of silence, of them just staring at each other after his little moment of anger had passed. "You did not choose to make this whole thing happen." She shrugged her shoulders, and past him to walk in front of him for a while. She hoped to force him to take a small break of always wanting to take the lead and for a moment it seemed he did. He just moved after her, silent and obviously thinking.

"They think it is" he then called out to her, shouting a bit against the wind. It was getting colder as the season changed and as it was getting colder everyone was getting anxious, and there had been a view fights here and there, nothing too serious, but just some irritation.

She turned around and looked at him, forcing her short black hair behind her ear. Behind him a walker was stalking around. He had seen Rick, or smelled… As they weren't too sure walkers could see or not. "For most people, blaming others is a subconscious mechanism for avoiding accountability" she said, remembering words that Alex once send to her through text, it was his way to show her that she was actually in the wrong.

"Are you saying they shouldn't blame me? That I am not putting myself out there as their leader?" Rick sarcastically threw at her, a frown between his eyebrows and leaning slightly forward. "You are. And it's a good thing. They certainly accept you as a leader and that is probably good, because people don't like making decisions when they need to be done in a quick and resolute manner" and just like that her thoughts traveled to Alex, who had been there when shit went to hell. He had been the one calling the shots, knowing what to do and when to do it. If he had not been there, they may have gotten out of that car alive, but perhaps not survived as long as they actually did.

"However, I am saying that while you are doing all that…. They should realize that they are alive thanks to you, meanwhile they should learn to adapt to this world as well. You did it in a quick manner, and they can't keep up, and they don't need to because you give them that time. But right now they're just sitting back in that house, trusting on Maggie, Glenn and T-dog to keep them save. They don't know how to keep themselves safe" she tried to explain "They have no one to blame but themselves, they should learn how to find food, they should learn how to protect themselves"

She pointed behind him, and Rick turned around, watching the walker moving towards him. He closed the gap between the two and killed it instantly, turning towards the woman before him again. They didn't say anything for a moment.

"And you shouldn't feel guilty for that either. Because you can teach them whatever you can, but if they pretend they don't want it…. Then it's going nowhere" she finished her speech then and turned away from him.

"But Carol lost a little girl, and Hershel is teaching her how to assist at birth. Hershel is a vet who's doing his best, Beth…. Well…. Is Beth… Carl is just a kid…" he defended them and it made her smile. "You're right. But your ability to think things through and make quick decisions kept them alive so far… And there's no need to blame you for not finding food. Besides they never blamed you vocally, so I assume you're assuming they blame you. But perhaps it's time you let that go."

"You don't think they blame me?" Rick asked carefully, allowing just a small bit of insecurity pass his voice. "Honestly I don't know. The time I have spent awake around your people… Have been… What? 2 weeks now? 3?" Anne shrugged her shoulders "They never said anything about blaming anything on you. But I don't know what they told you before that. What I do know is all that pressure on your shoulders is letting them hang. And you can carry the world around for only so long before your knees give out"

And then it started raining. The drops hitting the dirt road they were on and turning it into mud. "Let's go" Rick shouted over the rain and pointed towards the next house they were heading for, and they both started running towards it.


	14. We are drowning in the deep end

Chapter 12 - _We are drowning in the deep end. _

"So, where are you originally from?" he suddenly asked as he watched her opening one of the cabinets, her hands running over the planks, which were mostly empty. It was the last cabinet in that kitchen.

"Jackson, Mississippi" she spoke "I was a dentist."

That caught his attention. He looked at her with certain interest and wondered if a dentist knew anything about doctor stuff. "That could come in handy" he commented and couldn't help the small grin forming on his lips as she turned towards him, holding out the can of beans she had found, with a proud smile.

"It could be. I mean… Toothaches suck, even when the dead start walking. And I know a few things about medicine, and I know how to treat certain infections and all that" she looked at the kitchen window, her thoughts somewhere else it seemed and for a moment her expression turned sad.

"You lost people?" he knew he was being forward, but he was curious. "Yes" she merely said, snapping her gaze away from the droplets of water running down the glass. She turned around towards the door leading into the living room. "Let's check the basement and get back, before it gets really dark. Your wife could use the beans" she said, finishing their conversation

Rick walked ahead of her, putting his flashlight on, before they descended down the stairs, which led them into the deep basement. His eyes and ears were alert, waiting for anything they wouldn't expect. Up until now this whole raid almost seemed to easy.

The stairs groaned under their weight and for a moment they both stopped walking, listening for the familiar moans of a walker waking up or anything like that.

All was silent when they finally reached the floor, and Rick discovered no one. He turned around towards Anne but found she was no longer there, she had already gone to the left side of the basement, and this made him nervous. It was so dark in here that they couldn't even see each other, let alone a walker coming up.

He made a mental note that no matter how this ended up he was going home to his wife and children. Even if it meant leaving Anne behind.

He turned right and decided that if they'd be done quicker if they spread out. He heard her shuffling and opening things on the other side of the basement. But the silence was eerie.

"Oh my god" he heard suddenly and he turned around quickly, the light flashing through the basement towards her, and he watched her standing there looking quit shocked. "What?" he asked and moved to her.

The look on her face was horrifying and her eyes remained wide as she looked into a chest. "Anne? What is it?" he looked down while asking, and fell silent next to her, when they both stared down at the small bundle in the chest. It appeared to be alive, but it wasn't. It's eyes were grey and it's skin white, small hands reaching for them. Apparently even 1 – year olds change into walkers. No mercy for the innocent.

"What… Who did this?" Anne stuttered, reaching for her knife. But he could read the hesitation in her eyes. "Probably bitten or something. His mom or dad put him in there to protect him?" She looked at him with sad eyes, "That's just sick. That poor baby"

"What do you want to do?" Rick asked "I'll kill it, but if you'd rather not…" Anne smiled sadly at him, tears building up in her eyes. "No, he needs rest. He deserves just that" she said and bend down before he could, pushing the knife through its little head, and for a moment, even Rick felt sick.

Anne closed the chest back, with as much respect and softness as she could muster, sighing sadly after the moment was dealt with. "I'm sorry" Rick tried comforting her, not really knowing what to say, but he had heard her sniffle and this was obviously something big for her.

"Yeah…" she replied, and without much more stalling continued on her search for food.

When they finally were done, and headed back upstairs, they still hadn't shared a word. But while Anne was trying to process what she just had to do, he was secretly pretty happy they at least found a few bottles of water, and some crackers and candy. At least something to fill them up. The people living here previously obviously already had raided their house before they left… Leaving their child in a chest.

Anne had found some blankets, soap and toothpaste, which she had taken, and deodorant.

While they had worked in their silence, he had decided that Anne should stay around. Not that he didn't expect her to before, but she could be an asset to this group. As a dentist she could at least try and help people, maybe lending her expertise to Hershel every once in a while whenever he needed some advice. And she could obviously help people with toothaches.

The rain hadn't stopped all this time. It came down just as hard as it had done before.  
Anne sighed and bended down, strapping her boots tighter than before. "Let's just run through and get what we have to our group" she told him when he was watching what she was doing.

"That's gonna be a long run…" he said, in his mind trying to find the quickest route. All these houses were quit secluded, all with a long driveway and a lot of woods surrounding them. People living here probably didn't want the work that a farm would bring, but didn't want to live too close to others either. They had had 4 houses, they'd be soaked by the time they'd arrive at their place.

"alright, ready?" she asked, taking a baseball cap she had found two houses back, and placing it on her head. '_I3horses' _it said in sparkly letters on the front. It made her look like an innocent girl.

Suddenly she was off, and he had no other choice but following her. Within seconds he was soaked, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get ahead of her, he was constantly watching her back. She had obviously been a runner before shit hit the fan.

Suddenly Rick looked at his right and saw a flash of something that he couldn't register. But every hair in his neck stood up straight and he slowed for a while, concentrating on whatever he saw between the trees and bushes. There was another flash and suddenly, as if his brain needed time to make it into a picture, all the walkers were visible. Hundreds of them, all walking towards where they were running. His heart skipped a beat… Carl…. Lori….

"Anne!" Rick yelled and watched as she stopped immediately, turning his way and watched as her eyes widened and pointed behind him. Rick turned around and saw the large herd make his way towards him. By that time the walkers on the right were moving towards them as well, forcing them to the side of the road.

"Anne, get over here!"


	15. Alive, or just breathing

Chapter 13 – _Alive, or just breathing._

Her mind was running over time, and a familiar ball of panic was growing in her stomach. She knew that feeling; it usually send her body in a fleeing mode, running away from all there is. But as she turned towards where she was going, walkers were invading that space, roaming around and coming for her quickly.

One moment everything seemed fine and the next they were totally swarmed by walkers. Everywhere she looked they were there. The rain made it impossible to have heard them but she should've been more careful. She just went and ran, without looking anywhere.

Rick was following her; trusting her in her decision and now they were both going to die.  
"Rick!" she yelled turning around towards the other side. There was a high fence blocking the way towards a field, she could crawl underneath.

Where was Rick though? She didn't want to leave him behind.

"Rick!" she yelled again, walking the way she had last seen him, which was a mistake as a walker turned towards her, smelling the fresh meat. She quickly jammed her knife through its brain, but even before he was down another one was coming for her, this one from behind.

She felt a huge lump in her throat, as her brain was able to size up the herd. She was going to fight but she was certain there was no hope. Rick was probably already dead. She had survived a herd before, by running, and continue to do so until she suddenly collapsed into Rick's group.

She didn't have the strength to do all that again, and to be alone again.

"Anne" suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist dragging her backwards into a body. "Listen" his voice called in her right ear. "You're gonna crawl underneath that fence and you're gonna open the entrance for me" he told her "I don't fit underneath that fence. But it is strong enough to keep the herd out for a bit"

Anne swallowed thickly and nodded her head, without really processing what he was saying. After all, Rick was her Alex right now, he knew what to do and to make up a plan.

She heard shots right next to her, as he held his arm over her shoulder and pointed his gun at the three walkers by the fence, then he pushed her forward with his hand on her back. She ran towards the fence automatically, crawling underneath it, hearing shots go off and hearing him fighting against the dead, which only spurred her on to be quick.

She looked at the fence from the inside, trying to find what opening he meant. "To your right!" he yelled out as he must have seen her looking. She sprinted towards it, pushing her knife between the lock and pushing on it with all her strength. It took a few seconds but then it sprung open, allowing her to take the handle off and open it.

Rick was already standing with his back against it, stepping forward every now and then to take one out. He literally fell back as Anne opened the large door, quickly closing it behind him as well.

It wouldn't take long before the dead would be inside, she realized. She could hear the metal of the fence groaning under the weight of hundreds of walkers pressing against it. And it made her feel very nervous.

"are you alright?" she asked when she realized that Rick hadn't stood up just yet. He was laying on the ground, leaning his right arm on his right knee, as though he was catching his breath. Well he probably was catching his breath.

"You're a quick runner" he complimented her and stood up, patting grass and dirt from his clothing.

"Yes and a stupid one. Damnit, I put us both in danger" she cursed herself, looking him over again to ensure he wasn't injured. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. We both never saw this herd coming" he tried to calm her. And even though the gesture was sweet; she still felt incredibly stupid, and he must have thought so, too.  
He licked his lips in thoughts and probably had no idea Anne was scanning him over. Her eyes watching him expectantly, and she realized that she was one of those people that actually depended on him.

She knew how to handle herself. She knew how to find food, kill a walker here and there but when things got really bad…

The only time she got out of that predicament was back when Taylor and Ruth… And she shot that man.. But she was working hard to ignore those memories flashing before her eyes. It happened though, sometimes at night. It would play through her dreams like a never ending movie. And she'd see every death and every bullet.

"Let's go" he said, and turned resolutely, pulling her from her thoughts in the process. "We're gonna walk this field, and see what's on the other end. Get underneath the fence there and walk our way around, to the east, back towards the house. In that meantime I hope they've been smart enough to move out there themselves. They will have left some clue to where they are if they did"

"How are you so sure?" she quietly asked. Rick glanced at her and cleared his throat. "Because we are family and family looks out for each other" he harshly stated. Putting Anne in her place immediately.

Of course she had not earned the place in this family yet. Even though they probably trusted her a bit, she wasn't by far on the same level like everyone else. And she wondered about who was most important to have gained trust from. She knew it had to be Rick; Rick was the one who made or break this deal. He could send her away in a blink of an eye. If he showed the others he'd trust her she'd become a part of this family easily.

The man walked in front of her, big determined steps, moving forward. Driven by the thoughts of his children, wife and the other people he had grown to love in the months they had spent together.  
She wondered if he could feel the pressure on his shoulders, knowing that there were a whole lot of people surviving on his return.

Whether or not she would help him return.


	16. Dire situations forced trust

**_Guest _**– _thanks for your review. Because I re-read the first chapter. And you're right. What the hell is that? Not gonna fix it just yet though; mostly because I'm not feeling like it yet. But hey, I agreed to put your review out there, so that's gotta mean something, right? Thanks for your honest and mostly building criticism that's probably gonna help my writing a long way. _

**_Yggdrasil001 _**_– __yeah. I'm trying. It's hard though, keeping that up. Before we've met Rick and his group I was free to write whatever, whenever. Now I have a plot to follow from the series. But I don't write about it, I want to try and write around it. Because we've all seen what happens and when it happens, no one's gonna need me typing out exactly what happens on television. _

**_snapsnap24131 – _**_Yeah I wanted to give them a nod to. So far, you've been the only one to notice I think._

**_Gibina _****– **_Pm me your email address please? I can't find it and only now saw that you've left a review about it. Hah. _

Chapter 13 – _Dire situations forces trusts._

They hadn't said much after that. Silence, the only sound being their boots hitting the grass below. They were each left to their own thoughts. Rick's mainly including the need to survive and get to his wife. Anne seemed once again stuck in her memories as she followed him carelessly.

Whether or not they trusted each other didn't matter right at this moment. His gut had never warned him about her. Though had it not been for Hershel pleading with him, she would still be laying on that road, eaten.

He wondered when that carelessness had started. Sure he would have thought about her a few days after that. Wondered if she'd made it through or not. But then he'd force himself in the now.

He couldn't stop the images to return at night, images of all the blood he had on his hands. He felt responsible for each dead they had suffered. Though they never talked about it he felt that everyone else thought the same thing. Especially Lori. Her eyes seemed to judge him every time and he didn't want to look at her anymore. He did it for her, he did it for their family. And with her looking at him this way, it made him doubt her love for him. Had she loved Shane more then she had ever loved him?

"Rick" Anne's hand contacted his shoulder and he looked at her. She looked at him confused and he became aware she had probably called him several times. "sorry… " he muttered, but it was lost as Anne pointed behind them and he noticed the group of walkers pop up.

"Damnit!" he shouted looking around him. "The fence didn't hold long enough…." Anne muttered looking around her rapidly, just like he was doing himself. The end of the field was close, the fence showing no entrance and there was no possible way of rounding the large herd, when they were locked behind these fences like a pair of cows.

"Listen" he spoke, a last resort idea popping in his head. It sounded stupid but it might be their only chance. "We need to try to dig underneath the fence." He told her. Anne looked at him with a look he had expected and if the situation hadn't been so dire he would've laughed himself.

But it only took a few seconds for her to erase that thought and run towards the fence, even before he did so himself. She was already pushing her hands through the black soft sand underneath the fence, digging.  
He fell down on his knees next to her. "You'll fit, crawl through" he commanded her, breathing heavy as it took some energy out of them. She stared at him. "what about you?" "We can continue digging once you're on the other side" he told her.

She crawled through, and he pushed, placing his hands underneath the soul of her boot. Feeling her placing pressure on his hands to use them. As soon as she was on the other side she turned and continued digging.  
He felt a new found respect for her. She could just run away and be safe and live. But she didn't, she continued digging instead.  
He looked at the herd of walkers stumbling his way, he stood up when he noticed some were getting closer, he took his gun out knowing there were 2 bullets left. If shit got to close he just had to use the last bullet on himself.

"Rick!" he heard her yell as one bullet left his python, lodging itself stuck in the brain of one of the walkers. He glanced towards her. "Come on!" she urged him on. He threw the gun and the bag to the other side of the fence, and jumped underneath the tight hole, on his back. He didn't have any room to push himself off. She pushed her arms underneath his pits, and pulled, while he tried to gain his footing on the other side. Just as a walker was about to put his teeth in his leg - he shot away, and both fell. His back against her, with her arms were still tightly around his chest, while they both tried to catch their breath, staring at the herd in front of them, pushing against the metal bars.

"That was close" she muttered suddenly, releasing her hold and standing up. She patted her jeans and walked to the gun that he had thrown carelessly. She picked it up and held it to him, after he had gotten up as well.

"Thanks" he said, as he took his trusty weapon from her hands. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "That's alright."

"We have to move." He said, turning towards the right and walking away from the drama. "We go through, and find a road, which leads us back to the house we were staying at." Anne nodded her head, though still looking at the dead, chattering their teeth at her.

He wondered what she was thinking. She had a deep concerned look on her face but she didn't speak. He showed a little bit of patience before he said "Well, let's go then" he snapped her out of her daze. He felt only a little bit guilty about it.

They continued their walk on the other side of the fence as if nothing had happened at all, as if they hadn't just been chased by a pack of walkers and barely escaped. Thanks to her he escaped; he was well aware of that. And it made him trust her. She had never been a red flag for him, but now she kind of earned his trust.

After the whole Randall episode on the farm it had been hard work for Hershel to get the group on his side about Anne. Hershel had been playing it smart; and soon many were on his side. Lori had been on Hershel's side. And that made it all that much harder for Rick to say no.  
It was hard enough to see the disgust in her eyes every time he looked at her, he didn't need to have it worsen by showing Anne the figurative door.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Not that he minded the quiet, but he was thinking too much, he didn't like to think too much. "Yeah, I'm fine" her voice was hoarse as she spoke. He stopped walking to turn towards her and just realized that he had left her to carry the bag with their findings.

"Give me the bag, we'll take turns carrying it" he said, and she looked at him. And when she did she looked at him _differently_. As if she had seen something, or anything. Her brown eyes were a bit steely; or perhaps even saddened. He couldn't quit explain it. But something had changed in the past few hours.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he casually asked her again, throwing the bag around his head. She looked at him, licking her dry lips. "I'm fine, thanks" and with that passed him, walking in front of him.

He watched her back as she went, her long legs moving easily around the big bush they were crossing through. And he wondered about her story. Lori always said he wanted to fix everyone and everything; it had been one of her many annoyances; even though a few years before it had been something that had attracted her.

So maybe he should just let it go, and have Anne fix herself.


	17. Fatigue is the best pillow

_Fatigue is the best pillow _

Anne saw something moving up ahead and stopped walking automatically. It became dark quickly and they needed to be extremely careful. She had offered to stay somewhere for the night, but he had refused this immediately. He'd rather put his own life on the line than leave Lori and Carl to their own devices tonight. Which was understandable but rather stupid.  
They would be nowhere if he wouldn't survive tonight.

They tried to be extremely quiet. Anne pretended her feet to disappear in the muddy grassy substance they were walking on, hoping it would make her a bit more quiet. She remembered back in the days Taylor and Alex would watch this show about some guy in the army, he'd said to put your heel down and place your toes down softly. She had no idea if it worked; for all she knew she was even louder because she was pressuring herself so much to remain quiet. But it took her mind off of all the things that _could _happen in the dark.

"Daryl" Rick whispered in her ear. Having moved closer without her noticing. She was concentrating hard on the figure walking the dirt road Rick and herself had finally reached. How Rick had recognized him, she had no idea, but she trusted his judgement and moved after him as they both left the cover of the trees and bushes.

"Daryl" Rick hissed "It's me"

Daryl had his crossbow already raised by the time they were visible for him, but put it down quickly when he recognized Rick's voice. "You crossed that herd?" he asked them. Rick nodded his head moving closer, while Anne remained sideways a bit.  
For some reason she always felt that whenever Rick and Daryl were talking, they were in need of privacy. They were always talking in hushed voices, probably discussing their next options - which were running out, and they didn't want to worry anyone about that.

Anne licked her lips, holding her hand against her knife around her leg, held there by something that once was a holster for that particular knife, but was now merely holding on for dear life on pieces of duct tape.

They turned towards the direction of the house when they were done conversing, and Daryl nodded his head at her. Acknowledging her and perhaps his way of showing he was glad they were okay.  
This had been the most time she had spent with either of them. She always felt uncomfortable around Daryl, who was chronically awkward. And Rick, well, she always assumed he was going to tell her she'd have to get away from their group someday.

"Daryl just came from the house, he had returned there after the herd changed direction, apparently ours. The group stayed there. He thought we'd be there too, but when we weren't he went looking." Rick explained quickly to her. Anne smiled and nodded her head; relieved. She didn't feel like walking around the whole night looking for his family.

She watched as Rick and Daryl led the way. She watched as they both seemed to work so well together. She knew for a while now that Daryl functioned like Rick's right arm. Rick needed Daryl, he was his soundboard; ideas and solutions to problems were run by Daryl, who had to agree and approve.

The house doomed up from the dark at the end of their path and she sighed.  
Daryl and Rick stopped momentarily, she did not however, and decided to climb the few steps towards the front door. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Daryl walked passed her when she turned around towards Rick.

"Hey… I just wanted to say thanks" he muttered, his voice hoarse but soft. "You didn't have to stick around, could've walked off… So yeah" She licked her lips and smiled slightly at him. Maybe she knew what to say, had she not been too exhausted to produce any noise at all.

He nodded his head and walked inside the house, allowing her to follow him in. She closed the door behind her, barricading it immediately after with the heavy chair that had been removed earlier, by probably Glenn.

She dropped on the chair, watching as Rick dropped the bag on the ground.  
Everyone's faces were staring at him expectantly. And she could almost feel the relief running through the room, when Rick packed out a can of beans, a few stale crackers. It wasn't much, but it was something.

He shared them equally, his wife getting a bit more than everyone else; but Anne knew that he was taking that off of his own portion. That was something that Anne didn't find worth complimenting. He needed nutrition to keep himself steady just as much as Lori did. But she wasn't commenting on it; just like no one else did. If anyone else noticed at all.

They were all relying on him to provide for them, but she wondered if they were watching him. Perhaps Hershel did; Hershel kept his eye on everyone.

"Here" he handed her a package of the crackers as he turned around, opening a package himself. She took it, but placed it in her jeans pocket, she'd later be saving it in her backpack. "You should eat" Rick commented. She took a sip of the water bottle he passed along. "Better safe it for when I am really needing it" she muttered giving the water bottle back.

"You better not wait for when you need it" Hershel spoke up as he overheard their conversation. She smiled at the man, and took one cracker out, leaving 2 pieces in the package. For some reason she could never really stand up to Hershel. He had been so kind towards her, was always sticking his neck out for others. He was wise, and he trusted Rick to the depths of everything.

She sighed while she ate, leaning her head back. Her mind trying to work through everything they had been through that day.

She knew that people had to sleep. If you wouldn't sleep you can't process everything like you should. You can't store your emotions away, and start fresh. You can't grief, properly and you'll soon hallucinate and trick yourself into seeing and doing things that aren't there or either don't need doing.

Not that being a neurosurgeon made you a psychologist by definition. But Taylor knew quite a bit about the brain and about how it worked.

She knew that these people had suffered losses, about as much as she did. Even though she had been sleeping awhile, of exhaustion and dehydration according to Hershel; she didn't feel any better about that part. She also knew that these people hadn't slept in quite a while, hadn't eaten anything proper in a while.

Her heavy eyes looked around the room and she stared at each of the tired faces. She wasn't sure if it was pity she felt for them. They were completely silent; words to lift each other's spirits had run dry days ago.

She heaved another deep sigh, placing her head back again and stared at the ceiling. Moments after that she had fallen into a deep slumber.


	18. Might as well smile

**_Might as well smile._**

"We need socks, sweaters, underwear and everything warm" Glenn summed up as he looked over the note in his hands. Beth had made a nice list for him, everyone had had their wishes. Glenn had just gotten better, his cold had subsided. Just now Maggie was having the flu worse than Glenn ever had.

And because she especially needed warm clothing and blankets, Glenn had offered to go on a run immediately. Rick hadn't want him to go right at that moment. He had a run planned in a few days, when they would find some area they could stay longer than just a few hours and he wanted Glenn to rest more.

But Glenn had been persistent in his fear to lose Maggie. And while he was shouting at Rick, drawing all kind of walkers towards their little group of survivors, Anne had sighed and volunteered to go with him. She had very little to lose, she reckoned. And Glenn shouldn't go down all by himself.

The whole group had turned towards her after she'd offered. It didn't surprise everyone as much as some; Rick and Daryl had gotten used to her always being the first to offer a hand. It makes Daryl wonder about how much she figured her own life was worth.

Rick hadn't stopped hesitating after that, trying to talk Glenn out of it. But it wouldn't work. And he had taken Anne separate and told her that if she felt it wasn't safe, she would have to do whatever to bring him back safely. Hershel had also asked her the same favor.

Anne was well aware Glenn's emotions were running high, but she was certain he wasn't stupid.

She watched as the Asian man stared out the window to the empty streets of the small town they were in. He sighed a shaky breath. Anne felt surprisingly calm. In fact, she felt she was doing alright. If it wouldn't have drawn walkers she'd be whistling.

She had put herself in these situations more often than once, wanting to proof her worth to Rick. Wanting to show them that she could pull her weight and she was worth a spot in their group. She had killed more walkers than in that time she had been wandering the woods by herself; back than running seemed the best option out of everything.

For a slight moment – while Glenn and Anne had been driving without saying anything – she had wondered how they would fare when shit really hit the fan, but she shook that thought off again quickly. That was something they were going to find out. Glenn being an emotional wreck and Anne shooting in deer-caught-in-headlights- kind of panic. It would be an awkward scene to watch she was sure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anne asked him as he still hadn't gotten out of the car. "Maggie won't die of the flu" Glenn's head snapped towards the woman, who looked calmly back at him. He didn't say anything as he threw open the car door and stepped out.

It was unfair of him to act like an asshole to her, after all she had volunteered to come with. Yet everyone seemed to be against him and his ideas. He just wanted to provide for Maggie. He just wanted to make sure the woman was alright. Whether it was just a flu or not.

"Alright then" Anne whispered under her breath, opening her own car door, and taking the hammer from the passenger floor. They both walked around, staring at all the buildings.

They had already discussed that they'd hit stores last; since the outbreak started at the beginning of summer, it was unlikely that they'd have a lot of winter clothing on sales. The houses though; everyone had extra blankets, sweatshirts, socks stocked before the outbreak…

They didn't mention anything else, as Anne followed Glenn towards a random house that he obviously picked. The town was small, not many people had lived here, there were more apartments than actual houses, but they were all build on top of stores and she reckoned Glenn thought it'd be safe to put their bet on the houses.

And he was right. Apartments were a lot harder to escape from when things went south.

He kicked open the door and immediately Anne followed him, her knife raised in front of her, Glenn stepped forward taking out one walker, that had been stumbling their way towards them.  
"Keep your guard up" Glenn hissed at her and Anne nodded to indicate she had heard him. She quickly moved herself up the stairs while Glenn went in another direction and remained downstairs.

All the doors were opened, obviously these people left in just as much hurry as they had before all things went to hell. Her steps were as silent as she could put them, her ears were straining for any sound that shouldn't belong in that house at that particular moment but all remained silent, apart from the floorboards downstairs, that softly groaned under the weight of Glenn's boots.

She heard him opening a closet door and he soft 'bingo' filtered to the upstairs room, making her snort slightly.

Anne decided to take the master bedroom first, she opened the closet doors and looked at the empty planks. "Damnit" she muttered under her breath, and just as it left her mouth she heard a gun cock behind her.

Everything froze, and she stared ahead of her.

"Yeah, we took it already" a male voice spoke from behind her. "Give me the knife darling" it spoke as it took the knife from her right hand, she felt the hilt slip from her palm.

"You're alone here?" he asked, while patting his hands down her legs. "Yes" she immediately responded with enough certainty in her voice to make it believable. She felt some kind of relief washing over her knowing that Glenn wasn't found just yet.

He turned her around roughly, and she looked back in the face of a tall, black guy, with broad shoulders. Obviously he had about enough strength to stop her from leaving. She just wondered about how fast he was.

"I don't know, I think she really was alone" another voice piped up, and on her right another man walked through the door, a frown decorating his face. He was a bit younger than the black man, but equally as buff. They both stared at her in silence as if to wonder what they were going to do with her.

Anne herself looked back at the both of them. Her gaze unfaltering and for some strange reason no panic ball in her stomach. She felt that familiar rage again though, that familiar voice in her head screaming for survival, gasping and spluttering in the back of her head, she had heard that voice before, she didn't like to remember the last time they had met… The monster hidden in that tiny closet that she never was aware had been there.

Her fist clenched at her sides and everyone in that room felt the tension rise.

Her head cocked to the left a little as her pretty brown eyes blackened, staring at the black man challengingly.  
"What now?" she asked while she signaled the beginning of a staring contest.

And then they heard a door shut. It wasn't particularly loud but it cut through the silence awkwardly. Both men stared towards the sound and back at her.  
Anne's right corner of her mouth turned up slightly, feeling a sense of relief to have confirmation Glenn made it out.

But the other two were less optimistic about that.

She felt a sharp pain on her head before everything completely vanished.


	19. Guilt

happy newyear people. Hope 2016 will be your year! Thx for the reviews.

**Guilt**

Glenn bit his lip, scraping his teeth over the tender skin in irritation and eternal doubt. His heart was in war with his mind, while he drove the car full speed down the road away from where he just came from. But he knew it was wrong.

Anne had been with their group for a while now; a month? Two? He wasn't certain. He did know they met her not long after the barn burned down, and she gave Hershel hope that he had lost in the fire. For some reason the man had found a purpose when he was tending to the woman. It was a weird kind of thing to see, it seemed as if he felt stronger for a little bit.

And wasn't that what they all secretly wanted? Feeling empowered by something they were good at.

She had quickly become Maggie's friend. They had been keeping watch together. Beth liked her. And Lori… Lori and Anne never talked much but Anne always thought of her. Whenever she had been on a run checking the houses in the street they were residing at that particular moment, she'd always give Lori whatever she found first before she shared with others.

He sighed, running his hand over his sweaty face, as all the faces of his friends passed before his eyes and ended with Anne.

Surely they'd understand Maggie was more important than Anne? Right? Anne didn't have any connections with their group like Maggie did.

"Fuck!" he screamed and hit the brakes hard. The car slipping in the dirt leaving a track. He hit the steering wheel a few times, before turning the car around and driving back. This wasn't meant to happen. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. But he couldn't leave the woman behind; she had been a great help to everyone, she had volunteered to come with him, she had not ratted him out to the men. It felt wrong. He couldn't do it.

Meanwhile Anne regained her consciousness.  
Water was running down her face, throat and back and for a moment she was gasping for a breath. She felt grass prickling against her face and she knew she was outside now. She lifted herself up and stared at her surroundings. They were outside now, yes. At the side of the house. She stared at a ladder on her right, leading up to the window that led to the master bedroom. Why would they use that?

"There was a group of them lame brains standing in front of the door when we arrived" a familiar male voice spoke, earning her attention. His black skin was glistening in the sun, obviously carrying her down that ladder had been a difficult task, sweat was running down the side of his face. He took a sip from the water bottle he had before used to wake her up with.

He looked her over briefly, before deciding she hadn't been harmed during all this, and stood up, turning towards his friend. They talked in hushed voices and Anne was certain they were discussing what they were going to do with her now.

She wasn't sure they were bad, but for now she just assumed they were; she didn't meet many people that would just point a gun on the back of your head unless they had bad intensions. At least Rick's group had thought she was some walker or wild animal, these guys had no reason to point a gun at her head.

The other man glanced her way shortly, and while they were discussing she stared out ahead of her. There was a lot of open space to cover before she'd find first cover, and she wasn't sure they wouldn't shoot at her if she just ran for it.  
She could try and reach the woods, run straight ahead, and get to the road. She could follow it and hope and pray Glenn either waited for her, or the group didn't move further yet.

She licked her lips, and sat up a little, the men still talking in hushed voices, oblivious to the woman's plans. They weren't calculating she'd have a pair of balls big enough to try what she was planning on trying and she had to use that moment of surprise to her advantage.

She was quick; she knew she was. Most thought she was fast. She had always been a fast runner; once she had started running anyway. She had been a late bloomer in discovering her talent in that.

Just like that she stood up, the moment she gained her footing she started pumping her arms and legs, lifting her weight and wanting to go faster. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, drowning out the screams and curses from the two men she left behind. Surprised and probably pissed to the bone.

She continued running though. She wasn't ready to be thrown in another situation. She had just met Rick's group. And being around that group meant she was safe. Rick had been kind to her, when every other living being she had met had not. She hadn't met many; but the few she had met murdered her friends.

Glenn nervously tried to make the car go faster. Damnit.

He should have never left her behind. He could've done something. He had a gun after all. He could've defended her; like he should. He wasn't one to chicken out. He knew it had everything to do with being with Maggie, Maggie changed him. He cared about nothing else as much as he cared about her. The moment she had kissed him his mind had shifted her on top of his priority list. And it had taken him awhile to come to terms with that.

The being afraid to die and all that. That had been very confusing to him. He had never before been afraid to die for someone else. Being Glenn, he would at least try to help someone else out even if it endangered his own life. He felt that was his role as being Glenn.

He could accept that.

But giving up on people all together, just leaving them to die. That was not him. That was not Maggie either. And he shouldn't blame her for a decision so stupid.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the car and he hit the brakes hard. Once again it dragged tire tracks through the black sand, covering his surroundings with a cloud of dust for moment. He quickly looked around the car, had it been a walker?

But then there was Anne, her dark eyes wide, and both her hands on the hood of the car, her breathing heavy as he stared at Glenn. Obviously shocked just as much as he had been. For a moment they just looked at each other.

She quickly opened the passenger door.

"How…" Glenn began but was quickly interrupted by Anne. "you need to drive, turn this damn car around and get to Rick. They are right behind me" she told him frantically. Her finger pointing to the direction she had just magically appeared from a moment before.

He did as he was told, quickly turning the car around, and just as they drove off two men appeared from the same tree lines, ducking up behind their car. Two shots were fired and they both ducked automatically as they heard glass falling behind them.

A few minutes later Anne dared to take a look over the seats and saw two small dots, standing on the road staring after them. The back window held a huge hole, but other than that they had gotten out safe and sound.

Anne sighed deeply as she turned towards the front again, glancing over at Glenn who appeared to be in a slight shock, his knuckles white as he squeezed the wheel tightly. "Alright…" he muttered licking his lips and nodding his head in sheer confusion of what had just happened.

Anne pushed her short black hair behind her ear. Staring out the passenger window she watched the trees flashing by as Glenn was driving faster than he had ever done before – or so it seemed.  
The calmness in her stomach had disappeared and she felt no longer the need to whistle.

Instead she now worried about what Rick and his group would say about this predicament they found themselves in…


	20. Trust

**Trust**

They arrived at the house their group were residing in for just now. They had come back sooner than anyone expected, seeing the surprised faces as some of the members walked out the house the moment Glenn stopped the car.

He stepped out quickly and was faster than her. Rambling about the two men who held a gun to Anne's head and she immediately felt dread. She didn't want them to think any less of her; she didn't mean to put them in such a dangerous situation. She didn't know what Rick was thinking now.

She stepped out the car as well, throwing the door shut behind her, feeling her knees grow weak as she rounded the car towards the others. Rick turned towards her, trying to register the story in his mind. "Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded.

Rick then turned towards T-dog who was standing with equal wide eyes to Beth's, all scared and confused by Glenn's story.

"Get them outside, in cars" he ordered the man, turning back to Anne he looked her in the eye. "How many were there?" he asked her. "Two" Rick nodded his head at that and put on his aneurism face, which indicated he was thinking and planning. Walking towards Daryl, leaving her standing in front of the car, trying to hold herself together as well as she could.

They all passed her as they packed in the car. Maggie stumbled out, holding onto Glenn who had slipped into full panic mode himself, wanting to be away from here as fast as he could.  
Anne forced herself to move towards them, and help Maggie and Glenn reach their car before Maggie would fall over.  
Anne felt Maggie's hot skin the moment she placed an arm around her shoulders. Anne looked up at her and bit her lip in concern. Maggie wouldn't die of a flu; at least, it wouldn't have happened in the world from before.

Because Maggie was unable to sit up straight and had to lie down, and Lori was in that same car, Anne was unable to travel with the Greene's. Beth climbed in T-dog and Daryl's truck; the only reason Daryl was in a truck, was because his bike fit in the back and it had gotten too cold to drive on it.

Leaving only the car in which Rick, Carol and Carl were residing which wasn't something she looked forward to. Carol had taken some huge warming up to, but she hadn't done nothing wrong to Anne; even stood up for her, if she were to believe Hershel.  
But spending time in a car with an angry boy, and his father; who was the leader, whose group had just been endangered by a stupid moment of un - carefulness by Anne. Seemed less attractive to her.

She did follow Carol towards the vehicle though. There was no other choice left but the passenger seat. Carol seemed to favor the back seat and Carl… Carl was always angry. And apparently today, too angry to sit next to his dad. Anne had made it a big deal to always avoid Carl. As long as she did not hurt or talk bad to Carl all be well between her and Rick. The boy had tried starting conversations with her, but they always went south quickly. She always had something she could use as excuse.

Hershel was the only person that had known about her insecurities when it came to her stay with the group. He had told her many times that she didn't need to feel insecure about that. Rick wasn't going to kick her out just like that; he was not that kind of man.  
She wasn't certain where these insecurities started; but she always seemed to feel a permanent feeling of not being good enough.

The car was quiet, and it was something she actually enjoyed. It had taken her about 20 minutes to slowly allow her muscles to relax. She lay her head back against the seat, and watched as the trees flew by. Their leaves yellow and brown, obviously announcing the colder seasons coming up.

She looked at Rick for a moment, he was leaning back, with his right arm hanging loosely over the steering wheel. His left hand rubbed over his face once before it came to rest on the door and his mind drifted away from him; she could read it off of his face, he was drifting off in some unknown world, where probably worry and anticipating unrealistic stuff was the main subject.

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said softly. She didn't know why she did that, and how she had been able to, but just watching his face in that chronic frown was enough to make her feel bad. He glanced towards her, placing both his hands on the steering wheel. "Why?" he asked her and Anne sighed, sitting up straighter. "For giving you even more shit to worry about. Shouldn't have been so careless… But it really seemed like no one was there"

Rick nodded his head, looking out the window, clenching his jaw. Thinking her words over probably. "I know it's not your fault" he then said "We've been doing a lot of clearing houses lately, and I can tell you're not someone that leaves out important details." He looked at her then before continuing "and if you tell me that you thought there was no immediate danger in that house, I believe you."

Anne smiled at that; it was a tiny smile but it was genuine. Her heart warmed at his words, he trusted her. That must count for something right? She must had done something right to have earned that.

She worked hard to earn a place in this group, and she wondered if his words meant that she actually succeeded at that. She glanced at him once again, his attention had turned back towards Daryl's car in front of his own.

"Why?" her voice was quiet but for some reason she had to know. He glanced at her again and licked his lips, switching his position. "You've giving me enough proof that says I can trust you" he said "Hershel told me about you…. About you being scared I'll kick you out" he looked at her and nodded his head when he saw her expression, it obviously was enough confirmation for him, apparently.  
"I won't do that" he said, nodding his head at her again, and Anne returned the gesture.

And when they returned to their usual silence and staring at Daryl's truck, she smiled and felt a surge of relief run through her veins. She was so afraid she'd be back to running around all alone, afraid for everything that was alive or dead, and sleeping in trees and attics, freezing to death probably.

She looked on the backseat and saw Carl with his eyes closed, deep asleep. Same went for Carol and it made her feel content in some way. In the Greene's car, there was a lot of chattering, and she understood it was a way to keep themselves from overthinking and over analyzing their sick situation. But it was exhausting her sometimes.  
This car… This car was quiet. And people fell asleep in it.


	21. Soap

Soap

"Why did you cut your hair like that?" Lori asked her randomly as Anne sat down on the couch next to the pregnant woman. Anne watched as Daryl started a fire, his concentration completely on the piece of paper burning in front of him, while Carol went through the bag of canned foods. Lori knew she cut it herself with a knife, because she had overheard a conversation about it between Anne and Maggie once.

She looked at Lori and tried for a slight smile. "A walker caught it once… When we…" she stopped talking, clenching her jaw as her thoughts went back to last summer. "Anyway, I almost got bitten, and not long after, I decided I wouldn't take the risk again" she answered quickly, trying to take the awkwardness away, that she just threw into the room. Everyone had been listening in, she could feel it when Carol glanced her way. They were curious; Anne knew, but she just didn't feel like sharing.

Lori nodded her head at that. "I thought it had to be something like that" she said and smiled at Anne. Anne returned it to the best of her ability. She glanced at the rounding tummy for a moment and looked back at the woman; "how've you been feeling lately?" She asked quietly. Lori's eyes seemed to betray her panic for a moment, but then she shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes it hurts" she quietly said.

Anne swallowed and nodded her head, taking her eyes off of Lori and into the fire in front of her. She didn't know what she had to offer to make it better. The woman was pregnant in the middle of the fucking apocalypse, there were only so many things she could say that would actually bring comfort.

Anne stood up after that and took her backpack in her hands. She went for the door but was stopped by Rick's hand on her shoulder. "No. It's snowing. I don't want anyone going out right now. We can't see enough." He ordered her. Anne's frown didn't hide her annoyance with that. "I'll be fine" she muttered but Rick shook his head. She wanted to groan, and throw a tantrum, but instead she turned and decided to jog up the stairs.

She walked straight into the master bedroom which had been declared Lori and Rick's. Lori needed the most comfortable bedding and Anne couldn't agree more. She felt sorry for her, but Anne wasn't one to voice that. She didn't understand how Rick could knock her up and then ignore her.

She opened a door to the bathroom, and smiled as she noticed it was barely touched. The dust was thick, but she took notice of the toothbrushes neatly put in holders.  
She quickly took the pink one in her hand, and grinned at it. As a dentist it was hard to not be able to not take good care of her teeth. They were important to her; she wanted them to be well taken care off.

She quickly opened the cabinet underneath the sink, almost crying as she looked at the gold mine she just stumbled upon. Toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap, deodorant, everything. Before she started taking it out, she took one of the bottles of toothpaste and stood up, shrugging off her backpack she took a bottle of water and poured it over the toothbrush, putting a small amount of toothpaste on it.

She barely moaned as she tasted the minty flavor, brushing it in the exact way she taught children when they visited her practice. She didn't know how long she brushed her teeth, but when the mint started to taste very sharp and her gums became sensitive she decided it was time to stop. She spit and took a large gulp from her water bottle, spitting it out in the sink.

And then she saw herself. The mirror was dirty but she could still spot her own reflection; something she had failed to notice before. She frowned at the woman staring back at her.  
She had always been pale; she had natural black hair, even though she had dyed it thousand colors, she always returned to her black. But now her pale skin was decorated with dark circles around her brown eyes, and dirt stuck to her skin. Her hair was greasy, and was just long enough to push it behind her ears. It was dirty and probably smelled horrible.

"Brushing your teeth?" she heard Carol's voice behind her. Anne didn't straight away respond as her thoughts had been in a completely different world for the time being, and as she glanced at the woman she probably noticed it too. Anne's eyes were distant when she slipped deep in thought.

"Yes" she answered and stared at Carol. Carol didn't move though; not that Anne expected that. Carol was very rarely intimidated. Daryl couldn't so Anne wasn't in any delusion that she could.

Anne cleared her throat after an awkward silence, before bending down. "I hit the gold mine. Got shampoo and everything" she told her and Carol stepped forward.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" She said as she took out a bar of soap, putting it to her nose. "Smell this" Anne grinned at her. "Yeah. I know." Carol looked at her and at the toothbrush in her hand. "There's another one" Anne said and handed her the toothpaste.

While Carol was brushing her teeth, Anne took out the contents of the cabinet. She could hear Carol gurgling her water and making the taste of fresh mint linger a little longer in her mouth. She could hear her suck in a breath through her mouth, just to feel it. "Oh this is great" Carol said and Anne chuckled and stood up, closing her bag.

Just when she turned around to share her supplies with everyone, Carol stopped her; "Why don't you ever talk?" Anne looked at her confused at this. "What do you mean?" Carol shrugged her shoulders lightly, running her thumb over the wet hairs on the recently used toothbrush, probably carefully choosing her words. "We barely know you." Carol said "And you were held on gunpoint by two men, why is that?"

Anne turned around fully at this. Staring at Carol; they were of the same height but Anne was certain she had a bit more muscle than the woman. She was sizing her up; even though she was unaware of doing so. "What are you insinuating?" she asked carefully. Carol licked her lips, allowing her eyes to dart away from Anne's dark eyes before they returned to their original position. "I am just saying, you never told us anything. We don't know where you came from and suddenly we're not only looking out for the dead but also for two adult men who held a gun to your head"

Anne's frown darkened a little and she took a step closer to her. "I didn't know these men, all the people I once knew are dead. Either bitten or shot. Is that enough information for you?" Anne asked quietly. "I met other survivors. And Carol…. You do not have to concern yourself with me. Trust me. There's a whole lot worse out there."

And with that she left the bathroom, just when she turned right she barely stumbled into a body. She looked up in Rick's face, staring down at her with a frown. Anne clenched her jaw, as she was unable to read his expression, worrying her some. There was one thing clear as day; he had heard every word. "I found soap…" she shared quietly. He nodded and stepped aside slightly, allowing her to pass.


	22. Inside out, vulnerable

_Anyone wanting to do beta? My old one doesn't respond. And it makes me cry. No, but seriously, I am not English and I am worried I push in to many mistakes. Like the first chapter of this story, lol. _

_Anyway, I gave into your request, I made it longer. Only reviewer I seem to have these days. But by making it longer it's harder to do spell check, I'm hoping it's still good enough to read though._

_Thx for your review though._

**Inside out, vulnerable**

Rick cleared his throat uncomfortably as Carol turned the corner. Her face fell when she noticed Rick and smiled innocently at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but Carol didn't know what to tell him, walking past him with the same rush Anne had been in before.

He placed his hands on his hips frowning; his confusion evident on his face.  
He knew there was far more to her story than anyone knew; but he doubted it was any reason to see her as a threat. What he did feel himself concerning about though, is whether these two men had any connection to what previously had endangered her; and if so… Were they following her around? And what did this mean to his family?

By the next day Rick still hadn't been able to let it go. He had done early watch before crawling onto the couch, not feeling comfortable in bed with Lori. He wasn't sure why he had started to avoid his wife. Perhaps because another men's hands had been on her, or because she didn't support him when he had to kill Shane. She didn't understand that the man had tried to kill him; even though she was the one who first said he was dangerous.

He tried to shake these thoughts away; he found no urgency in fixing his marriage right now. He didn't have the energy for it either, and he tried to chase these thoughts from his head as soon as they appeared.

He held a hand to his gun as he watched each of the members of his group walk from the house and piled their stuff into cars. Maggie, though still extremely tired, was looking much better to everyone's relief. Hershel smiled a half smile at him to acknowledge his presence, but he too, looked exhausted. Which wasn't strange. They had been traveling a lot, moving from house to house and the weather had been bad. It was freezing, at night most people looked for body heat, huddling close together to try and remain warm. But they were going to need some place to stay sometime. Hershel and Lori especially weren't going to remain very much longer.

Carl on the other hand had adapted quick. He worked well with his gun and helped clearing houses as if he had never done anything else. He was quiet, mostly and this worried Rick, but on the other hand, he hadn't really been in a fight with his parents either so that was good perhaps. He was still the most important priority on Rick's list, right above Lori, and he was well aware he was often very protective of Carl. Which annoyed to boy to no end.

Carol had changed as well; she had become a good shot, she could use a bit more practice but she gained enough trust to walk around with a gun.

His thoughts were stopped immediately when he watched Anne walk from the house, her backpack placed on her back. She smiled at something Glenn said and nodded her head as she continued walking with him. Rick whistled softly though, gaining their attention and turning to look at their leader.

"Anne… You're riding with us?" he wanted to bring it innocently. Without drawing suspicion. But the woman was very annoyingly aware of everything and he could see by the expression on her face she knew what he wanted to talk about. She sighed and glanced at Glenn, who decided this was none of his business and continued his walk towards the Greene's car.

Anne bit her lip as she moved towards the Grimes's car, Rick's eyes following her closely. Carol crawled in with T-dog and Daryl, as she had also examined the tension between the two. Rick wasn't sure he had to be happy with this. She didn't have the balls to confront Anne herself, so he had too.

Not that it should have been any different; Anne had been in his car for a while now. After that first time in which she didn't have another choice, she somehow always decided to get into his car. Which was alright with him, she was good company. Carol and Carl always seemed to catch up on their well deserving rest, and it sometimes could be quit frustrating to always sit there in silence.

Anne wasn't a bubbly talker; but at least she could hold a conversation longer than a few seconds. They each had subjects they didn't like to talk about, and they were avoided without any awkwardness. They were mostly discussing pro-walkers stuff, such as their favorite snack, and that he had liked to play poker with his friends.

Now he was going to pass that boundary. And he didn't like any of it. Not that he didn't have to know what kind of danger she was revering to; there was no way not to ask her about it. He'd be better off well informed and aware of what could be coming their way. But he was afraid he'd scare her away. Which, with Anne, was easily done. She was even more annoying in that way than Daryl. At least Daryl would huff and grunt but come back later. Anne would probably run off in the middle of the night and never forgive him again. He didn't know why he cared about that, but he did.

So when he stepped into the car he tried to send a comforting smile her way, which she didn't return. Instead she glared at him.

He sighed for the second time that day, turning on the engine. "Dad, how long we'll be?" Carl asked from the backseat. His body completely rolled in a sleeping bag, as they weren't allowed to put the heater on in the car anymore. He glanced at his son for a minute, watching as he already made preparations so he could fall asleep comfortably, putting his pillow behind Anne's seat, making sure he used the whole backseat now that Carol wasn't there.

"I am not sure son, an hour or two…" he muttered glancing at the amount of gas that was still left in his tank. He clenched his jaw in worry. Daryl, Hershel, Glenn and himself had been looking over the map, pointing out different places they had not been yet, trying to anticipate the herds movements and safest places to be.  
In different perspective; they were just running around like headless chicken… and some people caught up to that, judging by the comments they were receiving lately.

He followed Daryl's car once again, without any thought to it, sitting back a little and relaxing in his seat. The snow had been melting a little, he noticed. The cold was still very much biting but perhaps it was finally warming up a little. Daryl had said it would take a month or two and spring would pop up again, which was what they were aiming for. It still wouldn't make any difference to what they were doing now, but at least the cold would be gone.

"Just ask me" Anne suddenly said. Rick looked at her, before checking on Carl and the boy was asleep. Obviously Anne had waited for that moment to confront him first, maybe feeling like she took dominance in the conversation a little. Shane used to do that from time to time.

"Alright" Rick said, sitting back up a little, trading his left hand with his right to hold the steering wheel. "Do these two men have anything to do with the danger you've been stumbling into before?"

He was answered by silence and sneaked a glance at the dark haired woman. Her hair was pitch black, almost blueish in the right light. When it got dark, and she'd be standing outside, her pale skin would be the only noticeable thing. Her dark eyes and hair would look even blacker then they were in daylight.

"No" she then said making a point of avoiding Rick's gaze the best to her abilities. "I have never seen them before" she continued but then her jaws locked again.

Rick licked his lips. He wanted to know much more. But he didn't know how to start.

Anne suddenly moved in her seat, running a hand over her face, she looked at Rick, who took his eyes off the road for a minute to look back at her. Between her big dark brown eyes a small frown appeared and she seemed worried. "I'll tell you. But only because you need to know" she softly spoke "And I trust you with it. But after this I want nothing to hear of it again"  
"Alright" he replied after a few seconds of silence in which he tried to figure her out.

She scraped her teeth over her bottom lip and clenched her jaw, clenching her right hand in a fist and releasing it before opening her mouth to speak. "I was with a group… They were friends of mine, and neighbors we accidentally ran into while trying to escape this hell hole. There were 6 of us, total. We had a few plans fall through and then we decided to head to Atlanta. I offered to go ahead, to scout, see where exactly we were headed, if it was safe, and we didn't have to turn around. – long story short, I returned and the girl in our group stumbled towards me as a walker. She wasn't bitten. Than her father comes running, bitten, and two of ours stuck with a group of men…" she swallowed heavily and Rick noticed.

He didn't look at her, but placed a hand on hers, that had been pulling on a threat of her jeans before that. He squeezed it a bit, she didn't take her hand away, but placed her other hand on top of his. So he assumed he was comforting her with the small gesture.  
"They had been raping this woman, a neighbor. And had one of my friends stuck on a pole. I decided to safe them. I wanted to do it stealthy but that didn't work out. Long story short, I killed one man with a tent pick, rammed it through his throat, I shot three, without even knowing how to use a gun, and I ran as hell from the others. My friend… I dragged him along for a long while, but he turned overnight when we were in a cabin. He had warned me that he had been bitten but I didn't believe him, didn't want to see it."

She paused again, licking her lips and nervously chewing on her bottom one. "You said there were six of you" Rick's voice sounded hoarse as he had been silent for a while listening intently to her story. He was sucking her story up as a sponge. Being more excited than he should be that she'd finally reveal more of herself than this mysterious bubble.  
"Got eaten" was all she said, and it was enough.

"I swear to god, Rick, I don't know why I did what I did, or how I was capable of doing it. But something else was taking over. I am no danger to your group, I swear" Rick looked over at her, almost angrily that she once again would start about that. As if he would just kick her out of their group, she had no reason to be afraid of that. She had pulled her weight, showed them her worth.

"You protected yourself and your friends, I get that" he calmly told her "I am not kicking you out, you keep thinking that" he chuckled lightly "Then who am I supposed to talk with. Carol and Carl pretend like this car is some safe haven to sleep." He heard her chuckle and he felt proud that he achieved at least that for the bull headed woman. He knew there was probably a whole lot more to her story, but he decided not to push it. He was certain that these stories didn't and would not affect the way he'd see her, or the group would see her.

"Thanks" she softly said squeezing his hand and he smiled at her. "I had to kill my best friend" he didn't know why he shared that, or why he felt the need to. But he liked putting it out in the air. He had said it once before, in anger. Now he just stated it. As though it wasn't something they'd rather push under the rug.

"He had an affair with Lori, in the beginning." He cleared his throat, sitting up a bit straighter, feeling rather awkward to be explaining all this. Her hands on his hand suddenly feeling very hot now that they mentioned his wife. But he was only consoling the woman, there was nothing more to it.

"I don't know if you knew this; but they didn't know I was alive when all the bad stuff happened." He looked at her quickly, watching her nod her head. "Maggie told me" she said "gave me a quick background story on everybody, I did not know about Shane though" Rick smiled a little, even behind his back they felt the need to pretend all of it had never happened. "Well, it happened. He… He lost his mind a little. I didn't recognize him anymore after a while. He wanted Lori and Carl to himself… and after he found out Lori was pregnant things went to shit quickly"

"There was this kid Randall… Heard about him?" He glanced at Anne and saw her shake her head at him. He nodded in return and continued his story "Randall, he was with a group in a bar… two more people I had to kill. Than Randall gets stuck on a fence after the rest of his group flee for a herd of walkers. We took him with us"

"Hershel patched him up the best he could, than Daryl found out what the boy was all about and we didn't want him around. First I wanted to execute him but I didn't have the balls to do it. Shane kept pushing though. Than we decided to throw him out somewhere, we tried that one before but this time, we'd put miles between us and him. But Shane took him secretly before any of us had the chance and decided to kill him, pretended the boy had attacked him."

He clenched his jaw, as his eyes went dark, the fingers on his left hand on top of the steering wheel playing with each other as he went deep in thought. Anne rubbed his other hand and it pulled him out of the dark place he was headed. "Somehow I knew what he wanted to do. I knew" he nodded his head as if confirming his own thoughts. "I split up with him, we walked, and the further we went the more obvious it became. We reached an open field, it still belonged to Hershel's farm. He pointed his gun at me there… I gave him so many chances, gave him my gun, told him this wasn't necessary but the moment he released the shot I stabbed him multiple times."

"I'm sorry" Anne replied quietly after a few seconds. He looked at her then, and realized that no one actually ever said that to him. They weren't sorry for him. They either blamed him, thought he was nuts or he went too far. Lori possibly thought all three of those. "I let him turn. Because you know… Like you said about that girl, that she wasn't bit… A doctor told me everyone carried the virus. And I needed to know if it were true."

"And?" Anne asked surprising rick a bit. "He turned" Anne nodded her head at that, looking at their hands in her lap. He wondered if she felt comforted by it. He did anyway, for some reason it felt nice to just share stories with someone that had to do some gruesome stuff herself. They didn't judge each other, and it felt nice. "I didn't know, really. But I figured after I saw… Leona" she softly spoke her name and Rick wondered if that had been the first time she had actually gave the girl her name back since it happened.

He nodded her head in understanding, squeezing her hand once more.


	23. Black

**Black**

"Everyone! Move, move, move! Let's go! They're comin' in by the hundreds" Daryl cried out as soon as he had bursts the door open. Everyone stood up, and remained there staring at him. He was soaking wet, being caught into the raging storm outside. "They're coming! Let's go!" his rough voice called.

Anne was the first to react, by running up the stairs. Maggie crying out her name but she completely ignored it; Carl, Carol and Lori were upstairs, they were sleeping on a bed. Even though Rick had told them not to and stay close to the group. She almost stumbled on the top stair case, and turned left, her hand reaching for the door knob but before she was able to turn it, Carol did.

"Come on! Now!" she yelled and watched as Lori tried to desperately get up, her tummy growing by the day it seemed, and now in full panic mode, it wasn't easy. Anne stepped forward, pulling her up quickly, watching as Carol took the bags and ran in front of them. "Carl, come on boy, we've got to hurry" her voice softened a little as he seemed a tiny bit shocked and confused by the sudden awakening.

Anne held Lori's arm over her shoulder, moving as fast as they could towards the stairs. Carol already disappeared through the front door, and Carl followed suit. Lori grunted softly as she took the steps; yet not complaining. Knowing her life and that of her baby was depending on how quick she was to move now.

Suddenly Rick appeared on the bottom step, his hair dripping wet as well, his coat drenched. He waited till they reached him and helped Anne carry Lori outside. The rain came down hard, the wind spinning Lori's hair in Anne's face, sticking it against her forehead.

She heard Maggie and Glenn shouting, and Daryl – who appeared closer to his cursing – and then she'd heard the moaning. It looked as though the walkers popped up out of nowhere, suddenly appearing from the thick curtain of rain. Rick shot it in a very quick reflex, and Anne let go of Lori. Taking the small axe that Daryl nearly threw at her head. She got a firm grip before smashing it into a brain that seemed the closest threat to her friends.

Her teeth clenched as she put all her strength into taking out each stumbling corpse moving towards them. They fell body by body. Suddenly the Greene's car appearing in front of her, dooming up out of all the blackness around them. She could see Beth sitting in the backseat with Carl, her face buried deep in her hands, ignoring the situation, seeking for any form of protection.

She forced the passenger door open roughly, turning towards Rick quickly and watching as one of the dead reached them from the back, just almost, before a knife jammed through its brain and as it fell, revealing Daryl behind it.

Now that Lori was safely in the car Maggie and Glenn ran for it. Killing walkers on their way.

Daryl found his own respectable vehicle quickly and Carol took one out that was clawing at the window, staring hungrily into the car at Daryl, before she scooted in with him.  
It wasn't until they heard T-dog that Anne stopped dead in her tracks, she turned towards where the sound came from and saw him getting barely through the amount of walkers that surrounded him. He shouted for them to wait and before anyone could stop her Anne took a sprint towards the man.

She took two from the back, pulling them to the ground, before reaching T-dog. "Come on, man, leave them, get into a car" she shouted as he had turned around and wanted to take on the three that were making his way to him. He seemed shocked that she suddenly appeared and happily ran towards the closest car he could reach.

Anne following him. Her boots wet, water coming down prickling her eyes, taking her vision almost completely. Her boots pounded on the dirt floor, until she somehow slipped.

She could feel her right foot slipping from underneath her as she was pushing herself to run faster, her whole balance lost as she fell forward, her face scraping on the bricks below her. She could feel the large thumb as her head hit the ground hard, an instant sharp pain running through her brain, her hands sliding it's skin off the surface as it desperately tried to catch her flying body.

"Shit!" she heard T-dog shout, she wanted to tell him to keep running but words were hard to pronounce and she felt incredibly dizzy.

Just as quick as she fell she was picked up by both her arms, two people shouldered her towards a vehicle and threw her in, while other cars could be heard driving away from the scene in a hurry. It didn't take long before she felt the one she was in, drive off as well.

She blinked furiously trying to regain her consciousness; she wasn't out of it completely yet but she couldn't register the words people were talking to her, and the dizziness made her unable to see.

She placed both her hands on her face and felt a sharp burning sensation as one made contact with the left side of her face, she hissed and took her hands away from it, seeing the blood on her hands she knew she was fucked.

"What happened?" she tried to ask, her tongue weak and running away with her, making her sound as if she just drank a bottle of whiskey through a straw. She sniffed, feeling and tasting blood running into her throat. Someone offered her a water bottle and she accepted it, putting it on her mouth straight away before taking a handkerchief from her coat pocket and soaking it, placing it on her face.

She groaned in satisfaction as it somehow lessened the burn.

Leaning her head back she closed her eyes, the cloth loosely placed on her face. She slipped into a slumber which she was gladly accepting. Her eyelids stinging from exhaustion. She hadn't slept properly in days it seemed. Hunger had gotten the better of her; she tried so hard to find some kind of food but most of the houses had been picked clean before they even arrived.

Someone suddenly hit her on her knee hard, and she cried out in pain, sitting up and opening her eyes. She looked T-dog in the face, her expression full of hatred and he smiled apologetically. "Sorry… Just… you need to stay awake until Hershel can check you over"

The spinning had stopped apparently and she scanned her surroundings; she was in the backseat of Rick's car, said man was driving and T-dog sat beside him. Blood drops decorated the sleeping bag Carl used for his naps and she instantly felt annoyance.

She looked in the rear view mirror, and though wasn't able to see herself from this angle, she caught up with Rick's gaze. And he looked at her with worry, he held her gaze until she broke it off, looking down at her hands in her lap, where the handkerchief lay forgotten after it had fallen off.

Her hands were covered in small pieces of stone, and large scrapings. She licked her lips and felt the burning of a cut; "What the hell happened?" She asked again, scooting towards the middle a little, feeling the ache in her knees that probably had some injuries as well. Finally having a clear view of her face in the rear view mirror, she cursed a string of colorful words as she sat there, her pale, thin face bloody and holding a large abrasion on the left side, from her forehead, around her eye, her cheek and even a part of her chin.

"You fell" T-dog filled her in.

Her head snapped in his direction so fast, she could've broken her neck by just that gesture. She felt incredibly disappointed in herself, shaking her head and slipping back to her previous spot, not feeling the need to see herself anymore.

"You slipped… On some intestines and blood… It was slippery out there and a lot of bodies" he tried consoling her, having read the expression on her face. "Yeah…." She muttered but felt incredibly stupid. They should've left her behind. How in the world did her injuries get this bad from just falling.

They drove all through the night, the rain stopping eventually and the sun slowly rose above the clouds. T-dog had done a nap, and after that he had traded places with Rick to give him some rest as well. Meanwhile Anne had given up her fight with sleep as well, even though the men tried real hard to keep her awake, her head just simply fell and she was out like a light.

She hadn't felt the car stop but woke up to the feeling of water running down her chest. She gasped as she opened her eyes, staring at Hershel, Beth, Carol and Maggie who were all bending over her staring at her. The sun was hitting her face and it warmed her chilly bones for the first time in months it seemed.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty" Hershel commented with a playful smirk on his lips. She licked her dry lips and felt the movement hurt every other part on her face. "Damn" She muttered her hand automatically went to touch it, but Beth quickly stopped it. "Better not" Beth said.

"You were out pretty deep, I was worried" Hershel said then earning her attention back to him. "You most probable have a concussion but I have a slight idea that sleep deprivation was your main reason for that slight coma you were in"

"Other than that, you are quit cut up and bruised, we've cleaned it all the best we could with what we have, but hopefully it'll be enough"

Maggie sighed frustrated and looked at her annoyed. "What were you thinking, idiot?" she threw at Anne who tried frowning but optioned to an annoyed huff when the throbbing returned in her face. "I was helping T-dog" Anne hoarsely replied, automatically searching for the black man who was nowhere around. "You're knees are pretty beat to, one has a large bump on them. Maggie and I cleaned it and all but it's gonna be painful for a while" Beth quickly interrupted the stand down between her sister and her friend.

"Thanks Beth" Anne said then and wanted to sit up. "Whoa, not so fast" Hershel said holding her shoulder down a little. "We'll help you get up, slowly" he ordered her and held out his hand for her to grasp.

When she finally stood she had to clench her jaw harshly at the feeling of her knees, but her whole body was aching. She leaned against the Greene's car with her butt looking around at the small camp the others had created. Lori sat in the car though, her legs up on the dash as she had done many times before. She smiled slightly at Anne and Anne returned it smallish.

Daryl and Rick were nowhere to be found, but that didn't surprise Anne as much. T-dog probably had watch and it stirred something in her to help him out. "I'll keep watch" she declared, wanting the four people in front of her to stop staring at her as if she'd faint again at any moment. "No, Glenn and T-dog got it" Maggie replied instantly.

"I got to do something around here, right?" Anne asked her, feeling stupid enough by falling on her face already, she didn't want anyone to look after her. She wanted to be the one to look after everyone else. But Hershel shook his head at her, and she knew she was back to bedrest. That man was so annoying sometimes. She wanted to fight for it, but the moment she wanted too, her head started thumping annoyingly. As if someone was having rough sex in her head. It wasn't a rhythmic pain, but the throbbing was there, sharpening and softening with each pain.

She chose to huff instead and push herself off the car. Hershel knew her better and decided to give her space, Carol helped him packing the stuff he used back up. Maggie on the other hand followed her around, afraid she'd fall again.

And she did stumble around a bit foolishly. Her body dragging her to the fire and the stream of sunlight running over it. Carl was sitting close to the fire, a blanket draped over his shoulders and knees to keep warmth close. The previous night had them all freezing and wet.

"Hi" he greeted her and she felt reasonably surprised by that. But she returned the greeting softly and sat down next to him when he had patted on the ground where a spot on his blanket was left open.

Anne ran her tongue over the cut in her bottom lip a few times. She had probably bit on it when she fell down, she could just imagine her teeth clapping together by the force.  
She hissed slightly as she tried to get into a position in which would hurt her knees less but she didn't really find one and ultimately just relented.

Anne had always been a tough one, she'd bite through a lot and she would bite through this.

And suddenly her mind went to way before. Where she had sat in her lab coat, writing down prescriptions and putting her autograph on papers. Her head wet with sweat as she tried to get through the pain of very bad stomach ache.

Alex had walked in then, looking handsome as always with his scrubs, a loose vest hanging over them. He had smiled at her, but then had looked at her worriedly, asking her if she felt alright.

He was the one to find out about her appendicitis.

He was completely pumped up once she woke up after the surgery, rambling on about how this had been the first time he had to put his knife into someone he knew. He had been nervous and worried, even though it was a simple appendicitis he had been so worried that he'd kill her. It appears to be easier for surgeons to cut into something that does not have a name.

But he was fantastic, boozed her up good with morphine, to the point she started seeing pink elephants.

"Thanks for saving my mom" she snapped back into the real world and felt her heart sink a little. Her throat closing up. Her daydream had been a good one; she could almost smell Alex's scent. She sighed sadly and nodded her head slowly, not saying a word. Afraid the lump in her throat would burst.

"I didn't even know she wasn't there until I got pushed into the car by my dad" he told her looking into the fire and sighing thickly. Anne smiled a little, knowing he had wanted to stay by her side and help her to the car himself. The boy wanted to take on a little too much sometimes. She remembered Rick telling her how worried he was about him sometimes, but she thought he was going to be alright. She told him he'd adapt to this world quickly, and yes he had to grow up faster but he'd be alright.

"That's all good, Carl." She said, again repositioning herself. "Next time it's your turn. Being this cripple you might even have to save my life sometime" Carl chuckled back at her with a large grin. "I would though" he said, warming her heart. "I know. I know you would"


	24. Relief

**Relief**

Rick stepped from the car, feeling excitement for the first time in quite a while. The tall fences greeting his group who were equally as enthusiastic.

While Anne, T-dog and Daryl took care of the walkers around them, Glenn started clipping the fence open for a small bit, so they could enter.

A hopefulness grew in his chest; something he had missed for quit awhile. This is what they had been looking for, what they were needing. This is what he wanted desperately for them. For Lori to give birth, for Carl.

He watched as his pregnant wife shuffle from the car, her face showing her discomfort but she didn't voice it. She smiled lightly at him as she noticed him looking, and he quickly averted his gaze. He didn't know what had happened to them.

This had been the woman he had shared most of his life with, once there was a time he couldn't imagine not wanting to be next to her. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he felt. Sure he was disappointed about the whole Shane matter. But perhaps he was more upset about the fact that she blamed him for having to kill him.

He licked his lips, turning towards the others, just in time to see Anne approaching him.

One side of her face swollen, the wound still not healed nicely, glistening with a yellow substance that meant her body was cleansing it out – according to Hershel.  
Whether or not it meant good news, Carl didn't shy away from declaring his disgust for it every time he saw it. Yet he seemed to find it very interesting as well, always wanting to watch as Hershel would clean it.  
The first couple of days he had put a patch on it, but every time that had to be cleaned, it got stuck to it and it hurt like hell to get it off, resulting in her refusing any more of that kind of treatment.

"Done" she told him pushing her knife back in its sheath that she placed on her belt. Another holster was decorating her upper leg, a gun settled into it. She hadn't been using it, and he knew this, she didn't feel comfortable enough to do so just yet, but they had been practicing. Daryl had given her the holster after a run, and he had helped in teaching her as well.

"Good" he muttered, taking his own python in his hand. "Let's do this"

Like a well-oiled machine they stepped through the cut hole, surrounding Lori automatically. No matter what would happen she was protected from each side.

This baby was something different. It wasn't just a father, mother, brother deal any longer, it's family would be much bigger. He or she was the light that everyone seemed to look after and forward to; for some reason everyone did their best to protect Lori and make sure she had enough to eat. Everyone went out of their way for her.

Sometimes he wondered if they would offer themselves for her if necessary.  
He sometimes would think about if they lost it; the baby… How everyone would react. Lori and he had experienced a miscarriage once, after Carl. It was ugly. Lori went into some kind of state, not wanting to talk about the incident, and ignoring the fact that he did want to talk about it.

He shook himself from this thought as his feet dragged him towards the gates that would give them excess to the large field filled with walkers. He chewed his bottom lip, someone had to run through it.

Rick explained his plan quickly, watching as everyone nodded in understanding.

"I'll go and run the field" Anne offered pushing Glenn back when he had wanted to offer. "I'm the fastest one" she stated simply. Rick placed his hands on his hips, looking to the other side of the field. It wasn't a very long run, but there were a lot of walkers and he didn't like the knowledge of anyone else offering themselves up for a plan he had made up.

"I can do it" Glenn than said.

Rick looked at the both of them shaking his head. "I'll go" he muttered, looking at Lori who shot him an obvious look that screamed disapproval, but he shook it off. It was a look he had come accustomed to recently. Maybe he was reading it wrong, but for now he was fine with how he was reading it.

"Rick listen, I'm not a good shot, let me do this" Anne bargained "Beth and Hershel can distract them and I can run for the fences with your cover"

Rick clenched his jaw, once again glancing at the fence across the field his mind filled with doubt. "Come on, you know I'm fast, you know you're best off shooting in that tower"  
Rick sighed, reluctantly agreeing to letting her go.

She beamed up at him and nodded her head, bending down to tie her laces. Her boots still the same as she wore that night she ran into them on accident. A damn lucky accident as she calls it.

"Are you sure" he asked her as she stood upright again. "Yes, you know I can do this" she smiled at him reassuringly. He knew she knew that he didn't like this one bit. But in reality she was right, she was a lot faster than he was; she was also much faster to turn and be able to ditch a few walkers if necessary. Yet he wanted to be the one to do it. If things went to hell he would never forgive himself.

Glenn started his way towards the watch tower, and Lori took her place next to the fence to open it for her. Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Run to the fence…" "Close it, use the chain, get my way up to the watch tower. I know Rick" she cut him off. "Be careful" she smiled at him and nodded. "Of course"

Rick made his way towards the watch tower, taking position next to Glenn he watched as Anne nodded at Lori.

Beth and Hershel started yelling, hitting the fence to get the walker's attention. And then the gate opened and Anne shot out of there like bat out of hell. The shots fired through the air and he kept his scope fixed on Anne, anything coming close to her would be shot immediately.  
She reached the other fence and tried closing it, a walker pushing his ugly head between, she pushed it back and closed the fence quickly and efficiently, moving to the watch tower after.

He couldn't help the grin appearing on his face as he saw her popping up at the top. Gun in hand, doing her best to remember what he had taught her about shooting. He felt stupid for doubting her ability to succeed at something like this.

When the last walker fell, Anne was the first to cheer loudly and everyone else followed suit. A relief running through the group that they hadn't felt in a very long time.

He smiled as he stepped down, walking towards the fence. "Good job" Lori commented unexpectedly as he wanted to tell Anne the same.  
He looked at the woman and shared a small smile with her, nodding his head. "It's good" he agreed with her and continued making his way onto the field.

Daryl met up with him easily and waited for his instructions. He was loyal to him, Rick was certain that if he'd wanted to travel to the end of the world Daryl would be right there to back him up. It was a good feeling to know there were a few people that always had his back.

Anne soon joined them together with Glenn, Maggie and T-dog. "Glenn, Maggie get our stuff from the cars." Rick started the moment they were all waiting on him. "Daryl, T-dog, Anne and I get started on collecting the walker bodies lying around. We can't sleep with that smell"

He watched as everyone went their separate ways, accepting their jobs without any complaint and going at. They were tired; he knew as much. He felt the same weariness in his bones, his muscles aching beneath his skin in dire need of rest. But they just needed to keep working for a few days more. It'd be for the greater good.

He watched as Carol, Lori, Beth, Hershel and Carl were standing in the middle, laughing in relief.

Before he snapped himself out of it, looking as Anne dragged a walker body into his vision, her arms wrapped underneath the pits of the walker. She wouldn't admit it, but she was having a hard time dragging the thing across the field towards where Daryl had declared the place to pile them up.

He started moving towards her, deciding he should do something as well. He took the walkers ankles, and together they lifted it across the field.

"This is brilliant" Anne told him, her voice out of breath as they were lifting the second walker. "All this room… And fences…"

"This the first safe place you've had?" he asked her curiously. She rarely talked about her old group, the things he knew were the only things she had ever shared. Carol had prodded once a bit, when they were all sitting across a campfire and she had let something slip as she did sometimes. But Anne had quickly finished the subject.

"Yeah…" Anne answered after they had dropped the walker on the pile. "We just tried to make it to that damned Atlanta"

Rick nodded his head in understanding. Glad they were closer to Atlanta than Anne and her group had been originally.

"Well, we had the farm" Rick said, pointing to Hershel vaguely. Watching as the man was in a discussion with Beth about something. "It had been reasonably safe, but we should've known it couldn't stay that way"

"It wasn't on you. Hershel wasn't right in the head" Anne pointed out as she moved towards another walker. Rick clenched his jaw, ripping his gaze from the older man and following her. "Yeah" he muttered unsure.

"We get this done we got us a nice place to stay" she said lifting the walker up with a small groan underneath her breath. Her body straining under the same exhaustion that was troubling his body. "We need to keep it up for a few days longer though" Rick told her. "Clear the cellblocks, we can actually make this work. We don't have to sleep outside. It'll be good"

Anne looked at him with a frown, a few beats of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "You really believe in this place, huh?" she asked him.

He felt himself grow worried as he scanned her face. Didn't she? They threw the walker on the pile, as neatly as possible, but the pile was growing and the body rolled down a bit. "You don't?" he asked her, placing his hands on his hips.

She wiped her brow with a cloth she had been given by Daryl. "I don't know." She muttered. "A prison isn't actually the kind of refuge I was expecting a few months back"

"but I suppose you're right…" she nodded her head, looking back at him. "I mean… I can't see what you are seeing yet, obviously… But I trust you… And that's enough for me"

He grinned at her words, watching as she walked towards Daryl and T-dog who, too, had placed another walker on the pile. Carol and Hershel were building a fire in the middle of the field while Lori sat in the grass talking to Carl.

Yeah… It felt good having people having his back.


	25. I'll carry you

_I suppose a little warning; I've been reading this over a few times and I am still not sure if I got every mistake out. So just warn me if it's unreadable and otherwise, you just gotta skip ahead a little._

_Thank you for your review. I love reviews. Do review if you want to. _

**I'll carry you**

Anne looked at T-dog who stood across from her. His frown visible on his face and it made her worry slightly more than she had done before.

T-dog had become her friend. He had been the one consoling her through her guilt, helped her make peace with the mistake she made. She felt terrible she had fallen flat on her face and had put him and Rick in danger because she had to be saved. T-dog apparently had the same experience once, cut open his arm in the middle of an incoming herd. Daryl had been the one saving his ass back then.

T-dog looked up and back at her, a small nod in her direction and she smiled back slightly, before moving her focus to Rick, who seemed determined, and that made her worry die down a small bit again. He had always been right when planning things and she assumed he knew what he was doing.

While Maggie and Glenn put on the recently boiled riot gear, Rick pushed an vest her way. She took it from his hands but frowned at it. "It's better if Hershel would wear it" she told him while he put the last of his bullets in his Python.

"No, you wear it" he demanded, his voice low and hoarse, he didn't look up at her. She bent down a little to try and catch his eyes, but he seemed to purposely avoid her. "Rick, I'm not wearing this" she than declared and put the vest back on the table, a frown on her face. He clenched his jaw, and looked at her with his gaze, irritation oozing from the deep blues. But he didn't make a seen, instead, cleared his throat and pushed a small axe her way. "Suit yourself then, get yourself killed" he muttered, confusing her.

Just last night she had sat with him, after everyone had found their respectable places. No one seemed to pay mind to Rick sliding on the wall to the floor. He had seemed desperate and exhausted, looking around in a confused haze of emotions it seemed.

She had sat next to him then, and they had been seated there for quite a while. She hadn't known what to tell him, she was certain he had felt the same ache in his muscles as she did, the last 2 days had been hard work for each of them. But there was more to this for him, it meant a whole lot to him. And she had been lost for words.

She had stood up after a while thinking that she wasn't bringing him any comfort this way and he was probably better off left alone for a while, but then he had pulled her back down. And they had been sitting in silence for a while longer, left to their own respectable thoughts.

And now he was telling her to get herself killed.

Rick took a moment with Carl while the rest of them waited for him.  
Anne picked T-dog, standing next to the broad man, feeling most comfortable with him at that particular moment. He smiled down at her and she returned it, they didn't have much to say; both knowing that they were going to put themselves in danger for the third day.

She held the axe in her hands tightly, it had been a great companion the last days, her hunting knife too small to really defend herself in this kind of setting. Her mouth ran dry a little, as she stared down at it. Her thin fingers wrapped around the wooden handle which still held blood spatters from its previous victims. She had already lost count how many times she had chopped it through skulls.

Rick returned and with that the gate opened and they piled through, she heard Carl close it behind her, her nerves picking up but she gave herself a small pep talk; there was no reason to be afraid, she was part of a strong group and they'd have her back like before. They had a strong person to lead them, and he knew what he was doing.

Glenn held the can of spray paint, painting arrows on walls where Daryl told him to.  
Everyone was completely silent, apart from their footsteps. She tried to stay close to T-dog, just assuming the buddy system would be best at this point.

They rounded the corner and suddenly Daryl turned. "Go back" Rick hissed at them "go back, go back" they all turned and moved back, only to find another herd coming their way, Anne chuckled nervously at the sight. It didn't seem like it was a small group moving their way. Glenn turned towards the others, and she did the same, but suddenly another group of walkers blocked their path, they couldn't reach the others. Glenn looked around nervously pushing her through a door leading them in a small room.

Panting heavily they stared at each other.

"Now what" she whispered at him, slightly annoyed at their predicament.

They waited a few minutes with Glenn's ear against the door, opening it slightly as silence met him, signaling to Anne to come with him. As they passed through the door Maggie reached Glenn and Anne at the same time, throwing her arms around Glenn for a moment in a rush of relief.

They heard the group calling their names hushed. "Let's go" Maggie said, walking towards the voices. Anne backing them up in the rear.

"Daddy!" Maggie suddenly yelled, and Anne turned towards the panicked voice, staring on in confusion as she saw Hershel laying there. A walker dead by his feet. "Hershel's bit!" someone shouted and Anne felt her heartbeat quicken. Watching as Rick and T-dog responded quickly, lifting the poor man up, and dragging him forward.

Anne snapped back into the real world and started making a path for them to walk through, her body working on automatic pilot as she used all the strength in her arms. "This way" Daryl called out to them, and they all turned towards doors.

Anne stepped forward as they looked at the cuffs on the door, Sending her axe flying through the air and onto the chain, making them fall apart.

"Down" Daryl warned them and they all did what he said, looking behind her Anne saw the men standing there, looking at them in amazement and confusion. Rick shifted gears quickly, knowing Daryl had the situation under control. He took out his belt and tight it around Hershel's leg.

"Anne" he called out towards her as she sat in front of him, staring at the leg in astonishment not really believing this all was happening so quickly, she wasn't able to register it all correctly. Somehow her mind wandered towards Lori and her pregnant belly. Hershel was supposed to help her deliver that baby. How were they going to solve that? Who was going to help them whenever someone got hurt? No one could do that, but Hershel. Sure she knew a thing or two, as a dentist, but she wasn't no doctor. At least Hershel was a vet, that meant something; she had never really cut into a human body before. She removed teeth, that was it  
"Anne!" Rick called out again, harsher this time, forcing her mind out of the gutter.

"Pull his leg" he ordered her, and Anne sat, holding his foot, pulling his leg towards herself. While Rick took her axe from the ground and started chopping.

She felt the bile rising up in her throat as she heard the painful groans coming from Hershel, who was in some sort of shock. She bit her lip, forcing down the sour throw up, she didn't want to show her weakness now. Hershel was in need of her assistance.

She watched as Rick ran his hand over his mouth, obviously feeling as distraught by all this as she did. His eyes found hers for a quick second before bringing the axe he had taken from Anne, down on Hershel's leg for the last time.

Anne fell back on her ass, holding a severed leg in her hands. Looking at it she quickly threw it down, her eyes wide with shock, wiping her hands against her dirty, blood spattered jeans. "We need to get him back to the others, otherwise he's gonna bleed out" Rick yelled, looking at everyone else.

T-dog came rushing forward with a kitchen trolley. They lifted Hershel up onto it with ease, like a well-oiled machine; they worked together. Everyone working on the same automatic pilot that Anne was working. They were all in shock and disgusted by what they had seen, what Rick had to do. It was Hershel's only chance, but they all wouldn't sleep much tonight Anne predicted; everyone still could hear the crack of breaking bones.

"Anne" Rick spoke to her, as she ran next to him, trying to keep the walkers away from the trolley while Rick was pushing it. "Can you help him?" she glanced at him quickly shaking her head. "I know how to stop a bleeding, but I need instruments for that. Carol's a nurse, she might be able to help better than I can. I'm just a dentist" she admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

She ran ahead when they reached the gate, yelling at Carl to open the door. The boy looked shocked. Because of Anne's panicked state, but perhaps also because Anne was covered in blood, that of the walkers, but some fresh coming from Hershel.

They ran into the cellblocks, and turned into a cell so quickly, Anne almost stumbled trying to follow them. Carol was already with Hershel when Anne stepped up. Carol looked at Anne with worried eyes, Anne knew first aid, knew how to stop a bleeding, knew how to stitch, these were things even a dentist needed to know. But this case wasn't looking good. They both knew.

Carol sighed deeply, her hands shaking as she pressed another cloth against the stump.

Rick placed a hand covered in blood on Anne's shoulder. Her eyes met his and she needed that to ground her. Even though Rick looked like he needed her support just as much as she did his, he still made her feel calm. She placed her own bloodied hand on top of his, smiling slightly at him. "It'll be alright" she muttered to him "check on Daryl"

Rick turned and walked towards where Daryl was shouting at the men they had unwillingly freed. Anne bend down next to Carol, putting her hand on top of the cloth and smiling calmly at Carol. "Take a breather, sweetheart." She softly spoke to the woman "It'll be alright" Carol stood up at this and left Anne pressing against the wound. Giving Carol a moment.

Anne looked at Hershel's pale face, biting her bottom lip with worry.  
Maggie and Beth were crying, looking at their father in despair. She didn't want them to lose him; She didn't want this whole group to lose him. He was their voice of reason in all chaos.

"Come on, Hershel" she muttered, placing another Fresh cloth against the wound, throwing the soaked one to the side. "You can do this"


End file.
